Cupid's Arrow
by creatoroffiction
Summary: Fang seems it all.The money, the looks,the one thing he thinks he can never have is his best friend Max. When she breaks up with her boyfriend and needs a place, she moves in. Can Fang finally have it all? Story alot better than it seems! FAX Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new idea that I had a while ago! I still don't know if I'm going to make it a full story if I get enough reviews I'll continue it :D So please review review! I know it's a long shot but I'm aiming for 20 :D please review!**

FANG POV:

I saw this gorgeous girl walk down the steps, and there was an instant physical attraction. Her long flowing red hair, beautiful blue eyes, amazing figure, and a dazzling smile, the sad thing was, that no matter how miraculous this girl would turn out to be, it would never be enough.

This was going to be another failed attempt by my parents to set me up. They thought I should already be on the way to marriage at age twenty-six. No matter how many times I try to convince them that I'm still at the peak of my life, it's really just an excuse to run away, from set-ups, and blind dates, because, if it were up to me, I would already have someone by my side. Max.

Max, my best friend, my dream girl, the one I've been spooning over for years. I absolutely hate that I love her. She's the one person in my life who I can't be with, because she's already taken.

Lissa, the girl I was attending dinner with, was just a delight. For once, I could actually hold a conversation with her. Despite knowing it would never work out, I still thought that this was the best of the dates I've been on. She had a booming sense of humor, she's brilliant, not to mention quite attractive. Basically, every man's dream, which pushed me to think, "What the hell is wrong with me?" I have a beautiful girl sitting right across from me, who likes me, I like her, and yet why am I comparing her to Max.

I really must be going crazy, because before I knew it, I found myself ending the date early. Despite my greatest efforts to enjoy myself, there was no denying the gloom that was sneaking up upon me. Today was Max and Dylan's five year anniversary, and the only thing I wanted to be doing was going home to get drunk, really, really drunk.

As I walked Lissa to her door, she said, "I had a really good time tonight."

Her voice was anxious waiting for my reply, not wanting to hurt her feelings I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could, but, my "Yeah…me too." Just came out as a sort of sarcastic phrase.

The happy aura around her generated down to a small glimmer, but her persistence did not cease. "We should do this again sometime." She pushed, refusing to release me from her invisible grasp that would break as soon as she stepped through the door.

"Yeah, sure." Again, my voice wasn't as considerate as I had hoped it to sound. But hey, don't poke the bear if you don't want to get bitten.

"Yeah…well then I'll give you call?" Her voice winded up into a question, and she stood on the soles of her feet, biting her lower lip in a cute fashion that I'm sure has made several men fall before her fet et.

It may have even worked on me, if I had not seem that very face on Max the other day, drifting into my own dream world, I began to smile just thinking about Max. Giving Lissa's aura a new boost, and she smiled too, and I soon snapped out of my fantasy. But not to crush Lissa's feelings because although I'd probably never see her again, she was still a very nice girl, so I continued to smile, and nod, as I walked back to my car, and I saw her jumping up and down when she thought I wasn't looking. Only adding more guilt onto my platter.

The guilt soon turned into gloom as I reached my elevator floor. I hesitated to step out, knowing that going out there would only remind me that I was in an abyss of lonesome. I shook the thoughts of Max out of my head, there was no use in loving someone else's girlfriend. This new burst of sadness pushed me out of the elevator and towards my liquor cabinet, only to see the one person in the world I wanted to see, sitting at my door-step. Head in arms, rising when she realized I was starring at her. She gave me a small, sad half smile, "Can I crash tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guuuuuys thanks sooo much for the reviews ;) Actually better than I expected :D I really hope you guys like this chapter, please review and tell me how you liked it, I would love any comments good or bad, it just helps me write better :D Enjoy! :D**

MAX POV:

I got silent smiles shot towards me as I very ninja like sneaked up the elevator. In my hand, were a box of chocolates, flowers, and a lunch stuffed in a picnic basket. Today was Dylan and I's five year anniversary. I had already heard from his friend, that tonight he was going to surprise me with a room full of roses and champagne, a little too cliché for me, but Dylan was just sweet like that, and it's not every day you find someone who's willing to be cliché with you.

I mouthed, "Where is he?" to a co-worker, and he grinned pointing to an office door, with the blinds closed shut, Dylan said that he couldn't work with peering eyes staring at him all day. I knew the door would be locked, it always was, but he gave me a spare key just for emergencies.

The office went quiet as they waited for me to enter the room, I stuck the key in as silent as I could and burst through the door, only to find Dylan with some slut underneath him.

"Dylan?" My voice cracked, from the blood rushing through my head.

"Max! Max, this is not what it looks like." As soon as he saw me, his jumped to his feet and tried to unbutton his shirt, missing the holes.

"Oh, no! Don't let me interrupt you." With that I threw the basket at him watching the flowers hit him smack in the face, and I stomped out of the room, Dylan close behind.

"Max please wait!" By the speed my feet were taking me we had soon reached the parking lot. When Dylan finally got a hold of me, my fists balling up the moment he touched my wrist.

"Don't touch me." My voice harsh and unwelcoming, as I yanked away, giving him backlash.

"Max…please let me explain." His voice so pleading, the same voice I fell in love with. The person standing in front of me looked like the man I fell in love with, but suddenly he just wasn't there anymore. I was disgusted. Not at the fact that he slept with someone else, not that he was a cheating bastard, but because he was such a wimp. Every, "I love you," every time he kissed me, every touch, it was a lie, and he was just too scared to come and own up to it, I'm furious that I ever fell in love with such a pussy, who doesn't even have enough guts to tell someone he wants to break up before he starts cheating on her.

"Go ahead explain." I said, cross armed in the middle of the street, waiting for this fabulous explanation, or better term lie, that he was about to sprout out.

"It was a moment of weakness Max." And there we go.

"I don't care Dylan what you do with your life is not my problem."

"Max please wait!" He attempted to hold my hand again, but a death glare I sent his way stopped him.

"Max I love you. Please believe me."

"You know what Dylan? The feelings aren't mutual." Before I left, I went close to his face, and slapped him so hard it left a large red mark across his cheek.

"Now that, that I loved." Satisfied I walked away, refusing to let tears come to my eyes. I would not cry for someone who didn't deserve me.

With me speeding eighty-miles an hour down the street, I soon arrived at our condo.

By the time I stuffed the last shirt into my suit case I could hear another car pulling up in the drive way.

"Max, please, don't do this." My face softened at the glance of those beautiful blue eyes, I use to be able to fall into, realizing now that when I looked into them, I saw a sea of despair .

"What took you so long? Did you want to finish things up with her?" My voice sounded almost playful and I was proud of myself to be able to make such a tone in such a fit of anger.

"Max. She means nothing to me please, don't leave." That silky voice, use to draw me in only pushing me now further away, when I thought about him seducing that girl.

"You mean nothing either Dylan, now move unless you want another hand print on your face, or would you rather be on the floor curled up in a ball, because I know how to do that too."

He tried to stutter out something, as I walked out the door, but I'm guessing he was more scared of my threat than I thought he would be.

I did hear him call out my name as I drove away though.

Now the problem was, I was out on the streets with no place to go to. I moved away from family to go work in New York, and my friends, Nudge, and Ella went to a girl's spa without me. I stayed back to celebrate my anniversary.

Almost without thinking, I drove to the one place that I knew would always be there, a place where the person I really needed right now was. I drove to Fang's.

Sitting at his doorstep for almost an hour, because I think had left my extra key to his apartment back at Dylan's and there was no way in hell I was going back there. Fang was probably on another date, so sat in a comfortable position ready to fall asleep, thinking Fang might not be home until late, and hoping that he didn't bring his date home.

Before my eyes shut, I heard the elevator door ring, and out walked a Fang almost depressed looking at me, but soon replaced with a shocked expression. Looking behind him to check if there was anyone there before saying, "Can I crash tonight?"

**HEEEY I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you sooo much for reading and please review! And leave any comments about the story good or bad, I really do want your input! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEY GUUUUYS! I'M SOOOO thankful for all the reviews I got! :D You guys rock! ;) Please continue to read and review! And please leave any comments you might have! Good or bad, I would love to have any kind of input! Thanks enjoy the story!**

FANG POV:

I could hear the blood pumping through my heart, and I rumbled through my brain trying to think of simple words that couldn't seem to go through my head. I got like this sometimes when Max, was around me, another affect she had on me that I hated. But sooner or later I collected my calm, and managed to stammer out, "Yeah, sure come on in," in a tone that actually sounded like I wasn't some nerdy teenage boy seeing a girl for the first time.

She tried to smile, as I unlocked my door, but even that faded as she walked inside leaving her suitcases by the door. "So, I'm thinking Chinese, or Italian, what do you think? Or! I know this great Mexican place down the street." My heart sank for a moment, I recognized that voice, one that I've heard many a time in my life, her I'm-trying-to-act-happy voice.

"Max…" I came from behind her and wrapped my arms around her, stopping her from fidgeting.

"What happened?" I barely whispered it to her, but there was a tone of seriousness in my tone the curiosity finally getting to me.

She said nothing, just turned around in my embrace and buried her face in my chest. Despite the depressing atmosphere I smiled, we fit perfectly together, and she had an adorable pouting face.

We stood there for a moment, just silence filling the air, me basking in the moment. When we finally parted, she had on a happier expression, and started towards the couch, checking out my Netflix.

I sat next to her, and said, "Chinese." She laughed, and picked up the phone, heading towards the kitchen, where I could hear her ordering at least one of everything on the menu.

"Wow, who else is coming to this feast? "

"Doesn't matter because you're paying for it."

After a very fulfilling dinner, we enjoyed the background sounds of the movie for a while neither of us really paying attention to the moving characters on the screen. I was anxious to figure out what happened between Max and Dylan, had the broken up, was it just a fight? I would have burst out of my seat with excitement had it not been Max lying on my lap making me care just a little less about other worldly matters.

When the movie just started to get good, not that I was watching, Max finally spoke.

"So want to go apartment shopping with me tomorrow?" Curiosity struck me again, if she was looking for a new apartment that means she's moving out of Dylan's.

"Why?" I'm proud of myself for containing in the eagerness, and putting it all in to one question.

"Well Sherlock, if you haven't noticed, I don't really want to be with Dylan right now."

I know I shouldn't be happy, but if she wasn't here, I'd probably be dancing.

"Do we have a reason?" I persisted hoping to gain as much information as possible, just so I don't set my sights to high and get the shot away again.

"He…he umm…" Another gloom took over her, and I almost regretted asking her that question, almost being the operative word.

"What did he forget your anniversary, or not buy the kind of flowers you liked?" She playfully punched me, sitting up, and I was glad that she wasn't offended by that.

"No…he…he cheated on me. I caught him in his office with some blond today." There were no words to say after that, and we both just sat there, Max seeming as if she wanted to cry, but doing a damn good job at resisting.

"I'll kill him." And I meant it, not only because she was my best friend, and he hurt her, but because this guy obviously didn't know how precious Max was, and I did.

"Save the face for me." She scoffed out, throwing a piece of left over cong-pow chicken in her mouth.

"No I mean it, where is he I'll kick his ass." My threat was real, and completely and option if Max asked me to, but she smiled and continued to watch the movie.

"I can do that myself Fang. For now let's just concentrate on finding me a new home." When she finished her sentence, a new idea suddenly opened up to me, a chance, a window I might never get again, so I took the leap.

"Why don't you move in with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok first thank you guys soooo soo sooooo much for your reviews! I reached my goal (20) and more! Thank you so much :D Now new goal 30! Only 3 reviews away! And sorry for updating so late! Please read and review! Tell me how you like the story ;) Special shout out to ****storyteller1425! **** I'm so glad you like the story and really thanks for the review :D It was one of the highlights of my day ;) And the rest was thanks to all of you Thank you PLEASE REVIEW! **

FANG POV:

The morning light inched in between the closed blinds, and I saw Max squint as she squirmed up in my arms.

As she looked up at my face smiling she said, "Well good morning." Her hair was ruffled and flying everywhere, only making the grin on my face widen.

"So where shall we go this fine morning roommate?" I could practically hear the salivation coming from her mouth as she looked towards the kitchen.

And yes, to answer your question, she did say roommate.

Going back to last night…

"Why don't you move in with me?"

I was hoping that my face didn't show the anticipation I was feeling inside.

That anticipation changed to worry as I watched Max silently stare at me, her face blank showing no emotion, not making it easier to guess what her answer would be.

The seconds seemed like ours on the clock, and for the first time in a long time, there was a small sense of awkwardness between us.

Without knowing I held my breath awaiting my fate, and sighed when I saw a small curve begin on Max's lip.

"Fine, but only because I know you're in love with me and I don't want to break your heart." Now a full on smile, she winked at me, and I laughed at the terrible irony at her phrase, but still relieved her answer hadn't been no.

Which leads us to this morning, Max my new roommate, I like the sound of that.

MAX POV:

I could feel small beams of light hitting my eye lids, and I opened them cautiously, seeing Fang as I looked up. "Well good morning." My voice was crackly from still being half asleep, but the rumbling of my insides, woke me up. Practically drooling at the thought of food, I turned to Fang, "So where shall we go this fine morning roommate?" Luckily he saw my hungry eyes, and said, "I was thinking a restaurant, but if you're not hungry."

I scoffed, and shoved him off the couch, and got up to get dressed as I heard a large thump hit the floor. "Hey is that any way to treat your new tenant?" He tried to mimic that of an old man, and Fang plus fake accent, equal hilarious moment. Living with Fang might be a good change for me.

FANG POV:

We drove into the parking lot of Max's favorite restaurant, and she was staring outside into the window, probably thinking about Dylan.

"Hey we're here fattie." I said, trying to draw her attention away.

Succeeding she faked a hurt tone, and glared at me, "Don't you know never to call a girl fat to her face?"

Being with Max, just made me realize how much I needed her in my life. I was sick of looking, of feeling alone, I needed someone, and it was Max it always was.

My over thinking of the situation, made me run in to Max, who suddenly was at a standstill.

I looked up to see why she was suddenly willing to wait for her food, when I saw Dylan sitting at one of the booths, right about to look over.

"Hey Max," my heart was beating, and I just hopped I wasn't shaking like I was in my head, but if I was ever going to make Max fall in love with me I had to take every chance I got, and this was a pretty damn good one, "let's give him something to look at."

She looked at me as if I was crazy, but when Dylan looked over, her mind connected with mine, and she grinned evilly.

She laughed, and stepped closer to me, without holding back, I leaned down and kissed her.

MAX POV:

We had just stepped into my favorite restaurant, cutos for Fang knowing which one it was. The moment I stepped through the doors, I had decided to forget Dylan, once and for all, he wasn't good enough for me, and I think that being single for a while would be good, I mean I haven't dated in five years, but I think I could give it a swing again.

I didn't realize how hard my new resolution would be, because the second I made that promise to myself, I looked up and saw my ex sitting at a booth sipping a cup of coffee.

I stopped in place wondering what my next should be, when Fang, whispers behind me, "Hey Max," "Let's give him something to look at."

At first I had no idea what Fang was saying, but as Dylan's head reared towards our view I knew what he was hinting towards, and I couldn't help but smile.

Nervously I leaned closer towards Fang, and as if it was timed, right as Dylan saw me, Fang kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys soooo much! I'm almost to forty waaaay more than I expected! And ****storyteller1425 ****I'm so thankful for the advice! I admit grammer and spelling are not my strong point ;) But if you have any tips I'd gladly take them from anyone! I want to improve ! Please review and tell me if you like the story! :D And sorry if this chapter isn't my best, I wrote it in a hurry ha ha :D **

FANG POV:

A zing ran through my entire body as soon as our lips touched, my mind wasn't thinking, all it knew was that I didn't want it to end, I put my arms around her waist, and she slipped hers around my neck. I almost forgot the reason why we were even kissing in the first place, until I was rudely interrupted from our make-out session, by a large jab in the jaw.

"Dylan what the hell are you doing?" I shook off my almost dislocated jaw, as I realized who just punched me.

A sudden rage came to mind, and I pushed Max to the side, now face to face with the backstabbing bastard who broke my best friend's heart.

"Got a problem?" Venom dripping from every word, Dylan seeming almost as angry as me was hardly effected by it though.

"Yeah, what are you doing with my girlfriend?"

Before I could even say another word, a furious Max stepped in between us, "Who's your girlfriend again?" Now if words could kill, Dylan's head would be decapitated by now.

"Max. Please can we talk about this?" His voice melted in an instant and he tried to crane his arms around her.

"There's nothing to talk about and don't you dare touch me." Max grabbed my wrist and started to drag me out of the restaurant, by in the silence of the parking lot, Dylan took one last chance to get a hold of Max, her other hand in his, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Max please."

"Let me go." No emotion, just stern enforcement in her voice.

She tried to retreat from him, with fail, so I stepped in.

"She said don't touch her."

"This is none of your business. What is he even doing with you!"

In the five years that I've known Dylan I've never heard him scream at Max, I guess he's finally realizing the gigantic mistake he made.

"No Dylan, I have nothing to do with you. Not anymore. Now let go of my arm." She once again tried to retaliate, and his refusal earned him a fist in the face curtosy of me.

He fell to the ground, and stood back up slamming me in the chest, before I had the time to digest what was happening, Dylan and I were on the floor, throwing mindless punches at each other. Between the fun I was having beating the crap out of Dylan, and the pain of being socked in the face, I could faintly hear Max screaming at us.

"You two stop!" Her voice screeched, and when I looked up her face had pure worry plastered, on it.

Finally, when I was kneeling over Dylan my fist an inch away from breaking his bruised nose, did Max finally step in.

She used all her strength to pull me off him, my arms still swinging.

"Are you guys crazy?" She sounded exasperated, and a bead of sweat was running down the side of face.

"Let me go. Max, I'll beat the crap out of him." By now Dylan had stood up, and Max was struggling to keep us from coming in contact, her small palms on each of our chests pushing in opposite directions.

"Fang, he's not worth it." Her eyes locked with mind, and I stood back, Dylan doing the same, still trying to plead with Max.

"Max. Please I made a mistake. I'm sorry." He didn't touch her this time, but he was still too close for my comfort.

"I'm sorry to. Sorry I was ever with you." Max took me by the arm and we slipped into the car, driving away in silence.

MAX POV:

There was no talking on our way home, I was still angry at him for being so reckless. I mean who gets into fights like that. But I guess it was little flattering that someone would do that for me. By the time the engine was off, my anger was tuned down, and Fang looked at me to see if it was safe to talk.

"Sorry." His voice sounded a little cracked, and when he grinned the split in his lip seemed to cut even deeper. You could see, bruises forming on his arms, and face, and I knew for sure that there was going to be a large one on his stomach, when Dylan rammed into him.

As we walked back into the apartment, he hugged me from behind, and apologized once again. "I'm sorry." It was a small whisper, and it tickled my ear when his breath reached my face.

"It's ok. Now come here so I can clean up your scars." I took out the first-aid kit from the cabinet, and sat Fang down on the edge of the couch.

"Now um…take your uh…" I could see the smug grin forming on Fang's face, and I sighed, "your shirt ok?"

"Only for you baby." He tried to use a seductive voice, that only I found funny.

He took off his shirt and I could see a large purple bruise laying on his chest, and some scars near his neck , and shoulders.

"Fighting is stupid and reckless remember that."

"I had to. It was for you." I laughed at Fang's remark, but when I looked up he had a serious expression on his face.

"Well…I guess fighting's kinda hot." My playful voice lightened up his face, and I saw a rare smile, I don't believe others have see a lot. A smile I loved to see, but for the first time when I saw this smile, I got this weird feeling in my stomach, and why in the hell did I feel a blush forming at my cheeks?

**Sorry this chapter kind of sucked **** It's not my best but I hope you'll still review and tell me if you liked the story or not! Thank you! Please read and review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys completely rock! Thank you so much for the reviews! That was way over what I expected to get and I'm so happy that you guys liked the chapter! Thank you guuuys ;) And I hope you guys like this chapter! Please read and review and tell me if you like the chapter or not! Any comment I appreciate. :D P.S. this chapter is kinda short sorry :/**

FANG POV:

I flinched as she applied a sort of alcohol on the side of my stomach.

"You know you could do that a little softer right?" She smirked at me and preceeded to press the cloth harder on my skin.

"It's your punishment for being so stupid." Her voice was in a disapproving parent tone as she moved the cloth from my stomach to my face.

As she stood unusually close to my face, examining one on the side of my lip, the image of our mouths connecting creeped up, and I turned away from her to hide my blush.

At first she was angry for my turning away from her, and said, "What are you doing, come here," and took my face, directing back to her, glad that my blush was tunning down, but as she dabbed my cheek her eyes caught mine and it suddenly hit her why I was so embarrassed.

Her face lit up like a tomato and she coughed to cover up the akward silence, trying to act as if nothing was wrong with evading my eyes.

I smiled at her cute face, and I couldn't help but tease her a little.

"Why are you blushing Max?" She still refused to give me any eye contact, and just shouted, "Am not," and pushing me slightly backwards with the palm of her hands.

I grabbed her hand and held it to my heart and said in a seductive voice, "It's ok if you have a crush on me Max I won't mind." As I completed the sentence I moved closer to Max, face to face with her, and for just a second, if not more I saw the shy part of Max, the look she gets when she's smitten for someone, the way she use to look at Dylan.

But in an instant that look faded away, and she began to pull my strings, the one's she always had reign over.

She came even closer, her hand now balling up against my chest pushing on it harder, and I just hopped the pounding of my chest wasn't as loud as it was to me. Her forehead touched mine, and before pulling away she said, "Why are you blushing Fang?"

I scoffed a little the excitement boiling down, and Max began to laugh.

We spent the rest of the day making ice cream, and I "accidently" got some into her hair, that lead to my kitchen becoming a horrible mess, both of us sprawled across the floor. I smiled as I heard her breathing hard, ice cream in her hair and on her clothes, a smile spread on her face. I looked at Max, and all the reasons I fell in love with her. Her carefree personality, her attitude, and how she's my best friend.

I just began to realize how much like a girl I sounded when Max broke the silence, "You surrender?"

"How about a treaty?"

"Fine, but only because you're injured and I want a fair battle."

We smiled at each other and she used my shoulder to stand up, starting to mop up the melting vanilla on the floor.

"Hey Max…" As I watched her get up, and tie her hair into a messy pony tail, I couldn't help it anymore and it just sort of came out, "You know I love you right?"

My heart fluttered as she grinned, but shattered once again when she spoke, "Yeah I know, you're a great friend Fang, I love you to." She bent over to hug me, and kissed me on the cheek, and my mind went blank. I have a long way to go.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter guys **** But I still hope that you guys like it! Please read and review and tell me how you like the story ;) Again sorry for the shortness, I'll try to update soon. And it would be great if I could get to 60 reviews only four away! Please thanks again for all the reviews! Please continue to read and review any comments are appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are seriously the best reviewers ever! Thank you guys so much for the reviews I got, and I'm so glad you guys like the story so far! Please continue to read and review, and tell me any comments on the story good or bad I want to learn! Thanx! Enjoy ;)**

MAX POV:

"Hey Max…" I turned around to his barely audible voice, his eyes a mix of worry and anxiety, "You know I love you right?"

Without control a grin was drawn on my face, I got a warm feeling inside, one I always got when I was around Fang. "Yeah I know, you're a great friend. I love you too Fang." I leaned over to hug Fang, and slipped him a kiss on the cheek.

And I meant it, some would be so lucky to have someone you know you can count on through thick and thin. He was like my knight in shining armor, except I would kill him if he ever called me a damsel in distress.

FANG POV:

We cleaned up the kitchen together, the occasional throw of sugar here and then, but the job was completed in due time.

I started to think back to when I first realized that I was falling for my best friend.

It was the ending of senor year of high school, Max and I would be attending Stanford together next fall, it was amazing that we both managed to get into Ivy league schools, Max who had never really been a part of my circle of friends, agreed to attend an end of the year blow out party with me.

I could tell she was uncomfortable as we entered the large house, "Hey Fang!" I heard numerous greetings like this as I shuffled Max and me to the food table.

"Oh come on have some fun!" I said trying to encourage a smile out of Max, who only agreed to give a small smirk out.

"No one at this party even knows who I am Fang. Oh wait! They know me as Fang's nerdy friend."

I laughed, at the truth in that sentence, but I was happy that Max was here with me.

"Well here's your chance to get to know them." I bent down to her height and tried to put on a failing puppy dog face.

When no sign of her resistance faltering I sighed, and told her we would be out of here in an hour, she smiled and nodded agreeing to my terms.

She had disappeared somewhere else for the remainder of the party, and as the clock hit twelve, a tap on my shoulder, and there she was.

"Where have you been?" The curiosity stretching from my voice, and her face showing a wouldn't-you-like-to-know expression.

"Let's just get out of here." I linked her arm with mine, and she smiled, "You'd better let go, I'm getting death glares from girl half of the party."

I laughed at her joke, and just pulled her closer to me, never really caring what people said about Max, and I.

As we exited the party, Max practically sprinted towards my car and banged on the shot-gun seat wanting me to unlock it.

We entered the car in sync, and I ask Max, "Where do you want to go now?"

"Well graduations tomorrow…let's do something stupid." Her evil grin arose, and I clamped my foot on the ignition whirling down the highway to who the hell knew where.

We took turns standing in the sunroof screaming our lungs out, music blasting and disturbing anyone unlucky enough to be next to us during a red light.

"You know if you acted this cool all the time, little miss goody two shoes, you might be a little more popular." I had finally turned down the music, and we took this time to chat.

"Oh, yes because that's always been my life-long dream, to be popular just like you." She clamped her hands together, and sighed as if she was making a birthday wish.

The rest of the conversation was a mute blend of insults and jokes, reminiscing about out four years of high school, and about how our new college lives would be like. Until Max, shouted, "Fang! Fang! Stop here."

I read her body language and pulled into the drive way of the beach. It was pitch black, and there was not a soul in sight. "Let's go into the water." Her whisper was scratchy and excited, and we slipped out of the car slowly, tip-toeing on the sand trying not to burst out in laughter as we shoved each other.

When we finally reached the water, Max pulled out a small flashlight and a camera.

"It's beautiful here." I had to agree as we stared out to the calmed waves the stars seeming as if they shined right above.

Handing me the flashlight Max began to snap pictures, and almost blinded me when she took a picture by surprise.

"That's such a hot face Fang."

"I always am."

We stayed at the beach the whole night, up until around five in the morning, taking pictures building sandcastles, tossing each other into the freezing water, and watching the sunset.

Our mother's were ok with it don't worry, we're not delinquents.

As the sun rose up Max was leaning into my chest taking another picture, my arms wrapped around her waist, we just sat there.

When Max sighed and nuzzled closer to me, laying her head on my shoulder, I got this bubbly feeling, one that I've never gotten around Max before.

I looked at her and it was clear to me for the first time, I had just developed a little crush on my best friend.

I could never forget that even if I wanted to, there were too many photos, but it wasn't just that special night with Max that made it such a special day, it was because…that was also the first day I met Maya.

**Who's Maya! Ha-ha** **I hope you guys liked this chapter, please continue to read and review the chapter! Thank you guys so much! Leave any comments you think necessary I really want to get better at writing! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so thankful for all the reviews that you guys have given me! Really we're almost to the three digits! Sorry I took forever to review! Please continue to read and review my story, and leave any comments you would like, I appreciate any advice! Thank you! And sorry if this chapter is kind of poorly written, I wrote it in a rush **** Please still review! And tell me if you like the story ;)**

FANG POV:

"Hey I'm going to get some soda you want some?" Max shuffled out from the couch and headed towards the kitchen leaning over the refrigerator.

"No I'm good."

"Are you ok?" A hand was wavering in front of my face before I snapped of my dazed trance.

"Yeah… just thinking." I gave a fake smile, and Max took the hint and turned back to enjoy the movie.

My mind was wandering, back to her, back to Maya.

The one before Max.

It was at the senior party at the end of the year, that hour between Max and I leaving the party, when she disappeared, I had gone to look for her, thinking she would be hiding out in the back yard avoiding all the people.

I smiled as I saw her figure standing in the corner far away from the music, holding a red plastic cup to her side, slowly swaying to the rhythm. I snuck up behind her quietly, and hoisted her by the waist, the cup falling to the floor.

"What the hell!" She shouted, as if really in fear, and I dropped her knowing this voice did not belong to Max.

The mystery girl turned around in shock holding her chest, breathing heavily.

"I am so sorry." I said, my face red from embarrassment, "I thought you were someone else I didn't mean to scare you." I spoke in a quick sentence trying to explain it to her.

"No it's fine. I just scare easily." Her shocked face soon turned to a giggling one, and I actually looked at her for the first time.

I finally noticed the different clothes on her under the moon light, her hair was longer, and had more volume, not to mention, she was beautiful. In my life I don't think I'll ever forget the first impression I had on her. Her perfect smile, her soft laugh, her petite figure, and just how gorgeous she was.

"My name's Maya." She stretched out her small hand in greeting, and I shook out of my blushing glance to shake her hand.

"Mine's Fang."

MAX POV:

"Are you ok?" I was hanging my hand in front of Fang's face in confusion.

"Yeah…just thinking." Was his belated reply, he flashed a plastic smile, and I already knew what he was thinking about. Maya.

He always had on this twisted expression when he was thinking about her. I remember the night he met her…

Fang had forced me to go to a end of the year senior party, I was dreading. When we got there I could already feel the glares and whispers of others on me. Most my jealous girls probably decapitating me in their heads right now, but as Fang walked by them they perked up and everyone in the room seemed to have give him a welcoming.

When we reached the food table, Fang turned to me and smiled, "Oh come on have some fun!" He tried to persuade a smile from me, but I just smirked in response

"No one at this party even knows who I am Fang. Oh wait! They know me as Fang's nerdy friend." I know I'm practically degrading myself, but it was the truth. I wasn't one of his good looking friends, always just been on the normal side of the appearance if not lower, and being a nerd was not really good for my rep, so his friends often wondered why he associated with me.

"Well here's your chance to get to know them." He gave me a fake hopeful look, but I stood there arms crossed already desiring to be out of the over-crowded room, with people dancing at every side.

He sighed in defeat and told me to give him an hour before we left. Satisfied I smiled and ran off to go and see if there was any good part of the party to be at.

Now I have a secret I'll never tell anyone, because there's really no point. Back then, I had a big crush on Fang, I mean come on who wouldn't.

But it was Fang, my best friend, and only my friend. I knew that was all it was, and that this was just some crush I'd get over sooner or later. Besides it was obvious that Fang had no feelings like that for me, he had girls throwing themselves at him from left to right, and he always had a girlfriend on his arm.

So I pushed down those feelings, and ignored them, while trying to control myself from blushing every time he hugged me. It was harder now, that he was finally single again.

But my suspicions were confirmed when I saw him hugging this girl close to him. She screamed, and he put her down embarrassed. I saw his face light up when he saw her, I don't blame him, she was gorgeous, and sight to be seen. Everything about her was perfect, and she was actually really nice, I had talked to her earlier. He blushed as he apologized to her, and I did something I'm not proud of, I acted like a little jealous girl, and hid behind the wall listening to their conversation.

"My name's Maya." I peered over my side, and saw Fang grin as he shook her hand, "Mine's Fang."

I know it's in the past, but sometimes I wonder if Fang never met Maya, what could've been.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG thank you guys so much! We reached the three digits :D I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far ;) Please continue to read and review and tell me how you like the story! Any comments will be appreciated I want to know how you think about the story! **

**P.S. I probably won't be able to update soon after this chapter because I'm going on a small trip! But please continue to read and review!**

… POV:

I stepped off the plane letting in the smog air of New York City. I hadn't been here in almost six years. I smiled as I saw the bustling cars and people marching down the street talking on their cell phones, listening to that busy hum I was accustomed to.

I called a cab and as I sat in the cigarette smelling car, it felt like home again.

My world would be perfect if only he were here.

FANG POV:

We both sat in silence, seeming to be in our own worlds, and I only drifted further into the past, reliving every painfully stabbing memory of Maya and I.

After I realized I was seeing Max in a different light, I went haywire.

It was Max, my best friend, nothing less, and nothing more. My stupid hormones could ruin our friendship, and that was something I couldn't risk.

But I'm surprised that Max didn't figure it out herself, I was practically jelly at her finger tips, and I tried to throw myself into other relationships, trying to forget about Max, only pushing me further into liking her.

That was, until Maya. Who coincidentally, happened to be Max's new roommate at Stanford.

The world is a small place people. You never know who you're walking by, and as I lifted the last of Max's large boxes up to her dorm, I saw her laughing side by side, with Maya.

"Hey, it's Maya right?" The spark between us was undeniable, a kind of silent attraction, and for the first time since that night, I noticed another girl in the room besides Max.

"Yeah, and you're Fang right?" Her voice sounded like a melody, and when she grinned it lit up the room.

My imagination was interrupted by Max, "You two know each other?" as she plopped on the side of her new bed.

"Yeah, we met at the graduation party." I was speaking to Max, but my eyes never left Maya, and hers were glued on mine.

I looked apologetically at Max, for being so inconsiderate, and she smiled and winked at me, reminding me that I was still falling for her, but letting my mind clear of that thought as she stood up, "I'm going to go get a drink, you guys want something?"

Without waiting for an answer Max disappeared from the room, slamming the door shut, leaving Maya and I alone together.

"So…" I said, trying to sound like a five year old boy.

"So…" She said, in a much better seductive tone.

And I guess the rest as you could say, was history.

MAX POV:

"Hey Fang get the last box will you?" I shouted down the corridor, and heard a groaned yes come from the moving truck. I had helped Fang move into his dorm a day earlier, and I was receiving my pay for doing so.

I excitedly walked up to my new dorm basking in the sense of responsibility mixed with a renewed touch of freedom.

But before I could take it all in, a voice chimed in behind me, "Amazing isn't it, just a few months ago we were in high school."

I turned to see a beautiful girl standing by my door holding several suitcases.

Her appearance was unmistakable, "Hey. I saw you at the graduation party right?" was blurted out before I had time to realize that she never actually saw me. I was just acting like a stalker that night.

"Yeah, I saw you too. My name's Maya." She put out her hand and smiled brightly at me. Surprised that I didn't sound crazy just then, I took her hand and shook it, grinning back, finding it hard not to.

We rejoiced in small talk, and were laughing at a joke, when Fang walked into the room. Putting down my finally piece of décor, his eyes linked with Maya.

Remembering that night, my mood was suddenly turned down.

Over the summer, I had been able to restrain myself against Fang, and actually try to get over the fact that I was mooning over him.

The instant connection between him, and Maya, reminded me that I would never have a chance with him, and so like a good friend I would encourage him.

Maya was a nice girl, and he deserved someone who was fit for him.

"Hey, it's Maya right?" Fang smiled unconsciously, and I saw an anxious expression in his eyes.

"Yeah, and you're Fang right?" The happiness was radiating off the two of them, and I couldn't help but distrupt them. "You two know each other?" I was proud of my fake curiosity voice, and Fang replied still looking into Maya's eyes. "Yeah we met at the graduation party."

After a couple minutes of realized that Fang was ignoring me, he shot me an I'm-sorry look, and I smiled winking at him.

Shaking off my feelings for him I made an excuse to hurridly leave the room, "I'm going to get a drink, you guys want something?"

I never stayed for the answer to that question, running out of the room giving the door a slam on my way out.

I closed my eyes, and sighed heavily, telling myself I could handle seeing Fang and Maya all in love, in my train of thought, I ran into something hard and fell on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see a handsome guy holding out his hand.

Without thinking I took it, and he pulled me up without a problem.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at me, and it was brilliant, he looked like he came out of a surfer magazine and just being near him sent me shivers.

"I'm glad. You might want to watch where you're going next time. Here's a tip, walk with your eyes open." I laughed awkwardly, and apologized one more time before attempting to leave his humerous stare.

"Do you live in this hall?" His question rang and he stepped in my path preventing me from going any further.

"I don't tell strangers where I live," was the response I thought up of after contemplating what I should say, and glad that I didn't at all sound as nervous as I was.

"Well, that I suggest we get to know each other."

My heart was pounding, as I wondered why a guy like him would ever consider talking to a girl like me, and then my mind went back to Fang, and how him and Maya were probably connecting right now.

"How do we do that?" I asked, folding my arms around my chest.

"Well, let's start with names."

"You first." I said continuing with my protective façade.

"Dylan, nice to meet you." He smiled and as if it was an automatic response I smiled back.

"Max, nice to meet you."


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEEEY GUUUYS :D I am so sorry for the late update! But I just got back from my trip and it's about time to update! Thank you all for your reviews and please tell me if you like this chapter, it might not be that good because I can already feel the exhaustion creeping up on me, but just for you guys I'm writing again! Please and review if you like the story, any comment is appreciated good or bad! **

MAX POV:

My hand flinched on the seat next to me, wanting eagerly to reach up and slap me for smiling at the memory of meeting Dylan.

But, despite what happened, I knew how I felt about him. How he made me feel.

I was never anything more than average if not less, the nerdy girl who freaked out if she was on the average of getting a B, who on a regular basis forgot to brush her hair in the morning, and has stuck with the same group of friends from elementary until graduation day.

It had always amazed me why Dylan had even associated with me in the first place, he was a beach blond boy, who got into Stanford based on a recommendation from his father. An anti-me.

It wasn't only his money that attracted people to him, it was his appearance. That killer smile, his adorable laugh, if that weren't enough to you, just look into his eyes, and that was a deal breaker.

I never expected to have a knight in shining armor, because, I know life isn't like that. Only the pretty girls get the guys that are the rule of life.

But Dylan was different, he was my fairytale, or so I thought.

FANG POV:

I snapped out of my trance only to see Max in her own little cloud bubble.

She was trying to resist a smile out of the corner of her mouth, and I clenched my fist, knowing she must be thinking about that bastard. (I don't even want to say his name.)

Just looking at her subsides my thoughts about Maya, because, she was my past. Max is my future.

The worst part is, that she could've been my present, if I had arrived in that dorm just a couple minutes earlier…

Going back, that day;

"Hey Fang get that last box will you?"

She laughed a little at my panting, before running up to her new dorm. The clear face of excitement nowhere hidden on her face.

I smiled, and grabbed the last box from the ground and headed up the stairs, taking the steps slowly one by one. If I had known earlier how much that time meant, I would have run up as quick as possible.

Because, you see, that day, I was going to ask Max out. I was ready, a new year a new school, I was ready to push into a new kind of relationship.

Only to be sidetracked by Maya.

We fit so perfectly back then, I gave in to temptation, one of subsiding my feeling for Max, for a safe relationship, one that I knew would work out. One with someone who wasn't my best friend.

…POV:

I passed buildings, and smiled at the local shopping windows, almost drooling as we passed the corner stand, where I got the hotdogs I used to eat every Monday morning. Funny I never really thought of them as a delicacy.

As I lay back, knowing I now had a long time to once again venture the noisy streets of New York, I was going to bask it all in once I got in a wink of sleep.

But as I closed my eyes, I smiled, feeling the warmth of the seats, and my imagination began to wander.

I saw myself in his arms again, "See you in the morning," the words I use to hear every night coming from his husky voice.

The perfect couple people use to call us, and for a period of time I believed it. It felt so perfect.

I honestly don't understand why I left it, I could be happily married right now, living with the man of my dreams, who was more than capable of taking care of me, who loved me from the bottom of his heart, but I had to do this. Pursue my dream, it was a once and a life time chance, and I seized it, now that my dream has finally come true, my whole life is set, and now that I'm back…I'm going to get him back.

FANG POV:

I continued to watch Max's face expressions trying to read her, when she finally turned to me, and smiled.

"Like what you see?" Her sarcastic voice, rang through me and forced me to grin.

"What's there to see again?" She only smirked at my comeback, and she stuck her hand in my face, and gave a low hrmp in compliant. Turning around so I was facing her back.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back with me onto the couch, "I'm sorry Max, and you are soo beautiful." My voice was said in a mocking tone, but my if she had been looking in my eyes it showed the truth.

"Yeah yeah I know." She sighed out, and I laughed at her voice.

"Well…we'd better get to sleep, I have work tomorrow." Max yawned as her sentence finished, and I nodded, knowing she would feel it on her shoulder.

"See you in the morning Max."

**Okkk really hope you liked the story! Again sorry for the late update, but you can expect continuous updates starting…NOW! Please read and review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are really something! I'm so glad that you guys liked that chapter ;) And I really hope that you like this one too! Please read and review and tell me if you like the story any comment helps towards my writing abilities so any reviews good or bad are appreciated. **

FANG POV:

Do you know that moment? That moment in life where everything seems to be perfect, the earth seems to be orbiting in your direction, and as the minutes pass it only gets better and better. You don't want the day to end because you know tomorrow just won't be as good.

As I closed my eyes shut, I went back to a memory, of my moment.

The day I proposed to Maya.

The sun shone bright and early that day, it peered straight through the curtains and woke me up, only to see the most beautiful girl lying right next to me.

Not once since the day I've been with her have I seen a girl with such a beautiful complex, she could go anywhere she wanted just with her looks, everything about her was perfect, the way her hair fell straight into place, her smile, and her beautiful eyes. I always called them my own personal sun, because they were almost yellow, and she was once the light of my life.

She woke up not seconds later, and gave me an award winning grin, without failure I smiled back, and kissed her.

There was still the reminisce of her previous lip gloss, I cupped her soft white skin, and it was minutes before we broke apart.

"So…you have any plans today?" I said, trying to catch up with my breath, watching her laugh at my failed attempt at breathing regularly.

"Well…it's Saturday, so I don't have work. But I am a very in demand girl." She began to look at her perfectly manicured nails, and I just took in that second to look at this look of perfection I had in front of me.

"Well, I'm demanding your time." Pulling her close to me, I whispered the sentence, and could feel the curves of her lips pulling into a smirk.

"Your wish is my command."

We ogled with each other for a bit longer before jumping out of bed to begin a truly outstanding day.

I took her down to this hot dog stand we went to every Monday morning, and ordered the usual. We strolled down the pigeon filled park, laughing as we got ketchup on each other.

We drove from place to place doing sight-seeing, shopping, whatever made her laugh.

When the sun started to go down, I pulled her from the crepe stand and we drove down to a deserted theater.

"Wow…no one's here on a Saturday night. It feels like I'm in a scary movie." She oohed in a creepy voice, and waved her arms in squiggly motions.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I imitated the hulk, and she giggled, all the way to the ticket booth.

"Your choice tonight my lady," I spread my hand to the clerk, and bowed, she curtsied and asked for two tickets to some girly chick-flick.

A bag full of snacks we sneaked inside, we sat down in the middle of the seats.

"Really ok now, this is just creepy." She said, scanning for someone to walk into the theater.

"I'm sure it will be fine." I however, sounded even more nervous than her, I thought my heart was going to bounce out of my chest when the lights went out.

But I shook off my nerves, and reached into my pocket, where a small red box was waiting to be opened.

In large italic letters the commercial for a movie called, _The Proposal, _showed on the screen.

I saw Maya's mouth drape open, as she saw herself on the screen.

For the last few weeks, I've been making this commercial, scenes from out time together, pictures, I rented out the whole theater, and paid for full control of all things going on just for today. At that moment it was all worth it just to see the amazement on her face.

She stared at the screen her face lighting up, as she watched us together on the screen, the narrator talking about a man and a woman so helplessly in love, so happy, "But this story needs a happy ending." Said the voice, and the light flickered to show an amazed Maya and Fang on the screen, as she moved the picture moved with her, and she cupped her hands to her mouth realizing it was the present her.

She also saw a kneeling Fang on the screen.

As her head turned towards me for the first time, a spotlight hit us, her head kept going back to the screen to us, her whole body shaking from the anticipation I was feeling as well.

"Maya," My voice rang through the theater, whatever I said was magnified on the big screen, and she watched both as I took one of her hands into mine. "I know, we're still in college, I know we're young, I know that this is crazy, and stupid, and sudden, but I know that I love you. And I can't seem to find anyone as perfect for me as you, you're like my missing puzzle piece, and I'm incomplete without you."

She took her free hand over her mouth practically hyperventilating.

I sighed and pushed on with the next question, "What I'm saying is…Maya will you marry me?" The echo of my voice on the screen soon subsided to a silence, as I waited for her answer.

**Sorry this isn't such a Fax chapter guys :/ But please don't hate me! And please read and review and tell me how you like the story! **


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEY GUYS ;) Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! Almost to 200! And sorry for all the Maya! But a story has to have a core ;) So please just bare with me until we get to the good part. For all you asking, yes those are memories, if you read closely you can see me transitioning from present to past. Please continue to read and review and tell me if you like the story! Sorry if this chapter is a little sloppy. It's not one of my good chapters sorry But please tell me if you like it, or if you don't!**

MAX POV:

I stared at the pattern of the couch for who knows hold long, hearing the sound of Fang's light breathing as he slept.

The amnesia that has been holding off was now creeping up to me, as I pondered what the future would hold for me.

Tomorrow, I would be left with almost nothing. No job, no boyfriend, no home. (Unless you count crashing at Fang's house.) You're probably wondering why I would have no job, good question. Well it's because after college Dylan and I went into work together.

Isn't that nice? But, I had already written my resignation, and I was going to walk out of that building one-hundred percent Dylan free, it was the last thing tying me to him.

Before, I was so proud to be working there, being Dylan's right hand.

It was his dream-come true, he told me about it the first time we went out together.

I remember the date for two reasons, it was the day I finally gave in to Dylan's persistence, and it was the day Fang proposed to Maya.

I had taken me about three months to get over Fang, when he and Maya first got together. Before that, I had to walk out of the room sometimes to avoid their sickly relationship.

What made it worse, was that they were such a good match; I knew I never stood a chance.

Maya was a model, on her way, and Fang was an aspiring actor. Both of them going to college just for the experience.

When the two were together, they shinned so bright it was blinding to look at them.

However, I soon enough drowned out all thoughts of coming together with Fang, he deserved to be as happy as he was, and despite my jealously, there was no bad interpretations I could find about that girl, she earned my approval fair and square.

It was three years into their relationship, both now twenty-one, when fang showed me the diamond ring he planned on proposing to her with. It shined almost as much as they did, and Fang got a gleam in his eyes whenever he looked at it, probably thinking about how it would look on Maya's finger.

I'll never forget the look of excitement plastered on his face; we spent all night planning out his special day.

From him taking her out to the hotdog stand early in the morning, to how we were going to rent out a theater.

It was going to be perfect…for them.

Falling on to my bed from exhaustion, I went over my own love life.

From my crush to Fang, I hadn't really had a very successful time finding a new love. The longest one that lasted would have to be around six months, and after that crashed and burned; I decided to concentrate on my studies rather than date.

But, when you see someone important in your life making such large life decisions, it made you think, somehow my thoughts led me straight to Dylan.

You see, after the first time we met in the hall ways, I didn't seem him for another month, when he transferred into my Chemistry class.

I blushed when he smiled and sat down next to me in the back of the class.

"Max right?" His smile aimed at my face earned me suspicious glares for girls in the classroom, who already despised me for being friends with Fang.

"Yeah, and you are?" I said in a sarcastic tone, because the teacher had just announced his name to the class.

From then on, I started spending more time with Dylan, not wanting to feel like the third wheel around Fang and Maya, who were practically glued to each other.

I never actually thought of Dylan as a candidate for dating, well because it seemed like I could only get guys like him and Fang to like me as good friends, that was until he asked me out.

It was our second year of college, and I had just broken up with Sam, the guy I dated for six months. We had a nice clean break up, but after that I decided no more dating until after college.

Which is what started, what I call Dylan's year of annoyance.

Despite the shock of someone like Dylan asking me out, I stuck to my new goal, and said no reluctantly. Only persisting him more, from the start of the second year to the third he tried to win me over.

Which I'm sad to say worked, his embarrassing antics were to my dismay quite charming, and when time came, and I knew Fang was proposing to Maya, Dylan right on cue, "Max, please go out with me, I've been litarly begging you for a year. Please give me a chance."

You can guess what happens next, "Pick me up at eight."

**Sorry this chapter kind of sucks :/ I admit it's not my best, and I'll try to write a better on next time! Please tell me how you like, or if you dislike this cha****pter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! It'sooo close to 200 reviews I can feel it! (Well see it ;) I'm so glad you guys still like the story so far, and I've decided to add a little Fax before you guys rip my head off! So please read and review this chapter, and tell me if you enjoyed it if only for a little! Thank you for all comments good or bad, I'm glad for any tips on how to improve my writing :D**

FANG POV:

I could feel Max squirming around in my arms as the sunlight peered through my glass windows.

I was reluctant to get up, liking the feel of her in my arms, and dreading having her to go see Dylan today. I told Max, that if she wanted I would deliver the letter to him myself, and if I just accidentally assault him that would just be a plus.

To my dismay, however, she has decided to face it on her own.

"Fang, wake up." Her rasped voice was in a hushed whisper, she made no attempt to remove my grip around her.

"Why?" I asked, in the tone of a small child, she grunted out a laugh, still lying reluctant in my arms.

But as the alarm clock chimed from my bedroom, I sat up pulling Max with me into a sitting position.

"You ready?" I asked, staring at her, my proposition still available.

"I think." There was a tinge of sadness in her voice, but I smiled at the enthusiasm that was lingering in there as well. It was a sign of her subdueing her feelings for Dylan.

"At least let me drive you there." I said as she stood up, and stretched her arms.

"I'm fine." Her voice turning in my direction, as she bent over to face me, "Don't you have a movie to go shoot?"

I smiled at her, and shook my head no. Luckily Max had chosen a delightful time to break up with Dylan, because my movie had just finished shooting a week ago, now I had someone to attend the premier with me.

"Oh yeah! The new movie how was it?" Her new found intrest forced her back on the couch beside me.

"Well…let's just say, it's awesome. " I loved my job, which has not been mention before, is acting. During college I took minor acting jobs that wouldn't interfere with my studies, but during the third year, after Maya and I er…"broke up" I got offered leading role in a major production.

From there my career sky rocketed, and once I graduated, I took on acting full time.

"It's sometimes weird thinking that you're famous, because you act like such a dooface." Max's taunt made me smile, because she always told me that I needed to put up a certain façade to uphold the reputation of an actor. The jokes told about that subject always brought back good memories.

If I think about it, Max has been accounted for all the major events in my life.

From pee-wee baseball, to the winning football game senior year, she seems to be a critical component in my life, and she probably always will be.

"You're just jealous I'm so perfect." My retort seemed to have made her laugh, and she stood back up and walked towards the bathroom.

As she closed the door behind her I could hear her voice shouting out to me, "I'm no jealous, because I know you want me Fang!"

I wish that I couldn't detect the hint of sarcasm in her voice, but it was there inevitably.

MAX POV:

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Fang asked me for the seventh time at breakfast.

"I'm fine Fang." Was my reply for every question, but on the inside I was glad Fang cared for me that much. It was nice to have someone reliable in my life, after feeling so betrayed.

But this was something I did need to do on my own, a sort of last adieu to a past love.

I waved to Fang standing on his balcony, watching me drive away.

The resignation letter crushed between my palm, I stopped into the company's parking lot, and came to a halt at the doors to control my breathing before walking inside.

When I regained my stability, I walked inside.

As I looked at the unchanged walls I use to stroll in between every morning, looking more like cages than they have ever before, I began to feel confidence.

It was a past part of my life, one I was ready to forget.

But the new found impudence was chipped only slightly when I arrived at Dylan's office door.

I knew he was here, despite the vacancy of the office. He always arrived an hour earlier than everyone else to set up the office meetings.

We use to have donuts and coffee in his office when we were finished, and drown on and on about how much we didn't want to be at work.

With happy memories floating in my head about me and Dylan, a fury burned inside me, and I practically broke the door down coming inside.

"Max." I was glad to see that Dylan looked liked much more of a mess than I did.

"Don't. I'm only here to give you this." Looking straight into his sleep deprived eyes, I laid down the letter on his desk, pleased and turned around ready to leave him behind me.

But Dylan ran up to me, blocking my means of exit.

"Max. Please, I'm a mess without you. I-I know I made a mistake Max, but please-"

"Save it Dylan." Dylan ran his hands through his hair during my interruption, and I shoved him aside as I proudly walked away from his office.

My liveliness was turned down a notch as I continued down the hallway.

It was depressing, leaving something so great to me. I knew he regretted it, I knew that Dylan was despite his mistake a good man. Probably the best shot I had at a relationship, but I couldn't look at him the same way.

Plus I was enjoying being single, spending time with my best friend again.

Who to my surprise, was standing in the parking lot when I walked out.

"Fang," I said, sad thoughts already vaporizing from my head.

"Max," He said, his arms widening into a hug, which not to my knowledge I actually needed.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered after we stood hugging in the parking lot for five minutes.

Fang took the keys from my pocket, and turned the egnition on.

"How did you get here?" I asked curiously looking around for his car.

"I took the bus." I looked at him in awe, finding it weird that a movie star would ever take the bus. Sometimes it was weird knowing that people all over the world knew my best friend.

But you get use to it after a while, but I'll admit it's a little intimidating, but I'll never let him have the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Wow superstar letting down his guard, *tsk* *tsk* what if you go kidnapped!" I said, putting my best worried tone.

He grimaced at me from the rear-view mirror, and asked, "Where to?"

Honestly that was the question I'd been putting on hold. Where to now? But as I sat in the seat with Fang, it really didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"Wherever," I said, smiling actually happy to not know for a change.

Fang, took the steering wheel with one hand, and my hand in the other, driving down the street, until we reached a restaurant on the side of the highway.

"Find a seat, I'm treating." He flashed out a credit card he didn't need, and I sat down in a corner booth.

"My prince," I said when he arrived a hand over my heart, and one on my forehead.

"Just order," there wasn't much conversation after that, except for inside jokes, and some remarks about each other.

We must have stayed in that booth for at least two hours, just finishing our french-fries war, I sat back on Fang's arm.

"Thank you Fang," I said as quietly as possible to avoid, the smirk comment I knew was coming from him.

But to my surprise, he just smiled timidly at me, "Anytime Max."

…POV:

"Taxi, please stop here for a bit." I halted the cab to a theater, and gave him a fifty to stay put.

I walked out, ignoring the people walking around me, as I looked up at the flashing lights, the ticket booth, oh how it brought back memories.

I touched the glass of the door, looking inside to the lobby, I could see the section of the theater we were sitting in.

I could always relive that remarkable day again and again.

It almost brought tears to my eyes to remember, how perfect it was. Something I'll never forget, with the person I'll always remember.

"What I'm saying is…Maya will you marry me?"

"…Fang…yes of course."


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeey guys sorry I haven't updated in a couple of day's I had a little writers block. Sorry if this chapter is a little choppy, it's not my best. I think I'm losing my writers touch. But please bear with me, and I'll try to write better chapters! Please tell me if you like the chapter or if you don't! And please read and review! Sorry again if this isn't the best writing you've seen. **

The job hunting went easier than imagined, and I was to be back in action Monday morning nine sharp. I was gleeful the whole way home, clearly still radiating with excitement, when I reached Fang's house. I hadn't reached the door yet, seeing Fang waiting for me by the elevator door. With the grin plastered on my face he immediately smiled back, and rushed up to give me a bear hug.

"Congrats," he said, as we broke from our embrace.

"How do you know I got the job?" I asked, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the smirk off my face, and show a sorrowful expression.

"You're a horrible liar. Your face shows everything." He touched my cheek, and pulled my lips back up to a smile as he spoke.

I gave him details about the interview on our ride up, and Fang insisted that we go to celebrate.

"Then why are we going up?" I asked, knowing that there was nothing good to eat at Fang's house. Living with a guy what can you do?

"I need to get something first then we'll go." I nodded and walked with Fang to the door.

When the door opened Fang stepped out of the way, "You go first."

I looked up at him weirdly, and asked, "Why?"

He smiled and simply pushed me forward, and with one foot step in the door the lights flew on and confetti bombarded onto my head.

"CONGRATS!" Was shouted as my small group of friends popped out from behind the couch, and chairs around Fang's apartment, I laughed and ran up to hug my friends who had been out of town.

"Ella! Nudge! You guys said you were coming in tomorrow!" I yelled and wound my arms tightly around them at the same time.

"Yeah, we lied," said Ella in a nonchalant tone.

"Well obviously." I said, looking up and down at them.

"Fang called us and told us you were getting a new job, and he organized this little get together." Nudged winked at Fang and whispered in my ear, "He's totally into you Max."

I blushed and shook my head at Nudge giving her, the are-you-crazy look before Iggy came over to congratulate me.

"Good job Max," he gave me a small hug, before Gazzy ran up and high fived me.

This night was one that I really needed. We drank, (Iggy designated driver), we laughed, and we trashed talked Dylan. The night couldn't have gotten better.

After it was over, and the cups and bottles had been scooped up from the floor, the confetti was vacuumed Fang and I resigned on the couch together.

"Hey Fang," I said, while yawning. My head rested on his shoulder , and he held me tightly.

"Yeah?" is voice was in an amused tone, and I smiled up at him.

"You're the best." I snuggled closer to Fang, and he hugged me tighter.

"I know." His sarcasm was clearly showing, but I meant what I said. Fang was the best friend I could ever ask for. The girl who ended up with Fang would be very lucky.

Maya was almost as lucky, before she crushed his heart.

It depresses even me to think about their situation, and such a perfect couple it seems like a waste.

I still remember how happy Fang looked the day he came home with Maya ring on finger.

The way his face lighted up every time he would see her touch the diamond. It had seemed like his mouth was wired to smile, because the whole night his grin didn't droop, and is enthusiasm never decreased.

I guess you could say he was the happiest man alive that day. He just signed a new movie contract, his friends were all there to support him, and he had the woman of his dreams willing to marry him.

But about a week after the engagement, I heard a knock on the door at four in the morning.

Groggily I answered the door to a drunken Fang. "Fang!" I shouted at him and took the whiskey bottle from his hands before dragging him on to my couch.

"What happened?" I worriedly interrogated him, and slapped his hand when he reached for the almost empty bottle of liquor.

He scoffed for a second running his hand through his hair, and sighing loudly.

"She left Max…She's gone." I let him grab the bottle this time, stunned at his phrase.

"What do you mean?" I asked him in a rushed tone, eager to learn about the current situation.

"She got a modeling job in Paris. She's leaving with another man. Some guy name Jaque who offered the job." He finished off the bottle as he spoke, and without waiting another second I went over and hugged Fang.

It took him a while before he embraced me back, but eventually his arms eased in with mine, and he clutched onto me tightly.

"Max…she's gone." I've never heard him sound as sad as he did that day. The depression and despair in his voice was as if his heart was pierced through and through.

"It's ok…I'm here Fang." I didn't know what else to do except sit there and hug him. We must have sat like that for at least an hour before Fang was ready to talk.

Needless to say, we had large hangovers the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry for the late update again having some issues with my brain :/ so sorry if I don't update as frequent Well please enjoy the chapter and tell me how you like the chapter! :D thanks for all the reviews so far you guys rock ;) Sorry if it's not the best chapter, I'm still in my writer's block position :O**

FAX POV:

Drinking is not my usual forte. But as the celebration of Max's job surrounded me, I decided to toast myself, cheers for Fang who got another chance to redeem himself to the girl he loved. As soon as one shot went down, Iggy was forced to become our designated driver, and he sat cynically in the corner sipping a hard lemonade.

The party was all up to expectations, but I would have to say that my favorite part was the after party. Attendance: Max and I.

When the apartment was spick and clean, Max sighed and resigned on the couch using my shoulder as a head rest. I stretched my arms over and pulled her closer, liking the feel of how she fit in my arms. The time it took me to realize how much I like Max doesn't surprise me. I've always been quite thick, and I wish my brain-span could've seen the big picture.

My mushy thoughts were interrupted as Max spoke.

"Hey Fang," Her yawn combined as she talked, and I smiled at the adorable expression she was making.

"Yeah?" I asked, not really listening as I watched her.

"You're the best." My heart skipped a beat and it wasn't only do the fact that she was coming closer to me.

"I know." I said in a sarcastic tone, waiting for her saucy reply, but instead she smiled up at me in a respective glance, before we went into silence.

I saw her eyes drift from reality after a couple of minutes, and when I could finally hear the light breathing coming from her, signaling that she was really asleep, I lifted her into my arms bridal style and carried her to the bed.

I laughed at her sleeping face, and laid her down gently, not that she was a light sleeper.

"See you in the morning Max." I said it in a whisper, and walked out back to the living room to prepare my bed for the evening.

When the sheets were spread, the pillows fluffed, and the only sound in the apartment was the sound of Max rustling in her bed, I sat down on the couch and looked around, not really in the sleepy feel.

My eyes wandered back to the still full liquor cabinet. Temptation kicked in, and the longing for all the drinks I resisted before came rushing back to me. I walked over, and pushed in the code for the lock, and the cabinet plucked open, revealing the drinks.

I touched the glasses with one finger examining which would suitable for a late night celebration, that wouldn't leave me in the parking lot the next morning. I moved from bottle to bottle, none suiting my taste quite yet, when my hand stopped on a Whiskey 1945.

I gave a sad smirk, at the good and bad memories of this bottle. The first (legal drink) I ever had with Max.

It was my eighteenth birthday, and Max and I at twelve in the morning, flew to Vegas with nothing but a stuffed wallet of birthday money from my party, a groggy consent from our parents, a just bought ticket to first class on the internet, and some clothes we grabbed rushing out the door.

For who know how many hours we flew, a couple of movies, and a bunch of plane food and we landed.

We took a taxi to the nearest hotel we could find, and took the top suite.

The swimming at four in the morning, the going out to clubs where only I had to show my ID, and strolling the city that never sleeps.

Of course at the time, I didn't have the slightest feelings for Max, so we were just mutual commrads roaming the still bustling streets.

It was our last day here, and Max and I really hadn't had our hand at alchol yet.

So an hour before our plane flight, ending the best spring break of my life, (great time to have a birthday right,) Max dragged me into a shop barley noticeable in the crowded streets.

It wreeked of old brandy, and the owner seemed to radiate off alchol.

"One bottle of the oldest drink you have." He looked at us uncertainly, thinking we were just teens trying to get past their parents for a late night sip.

"ID." Was all he said and I excitedly pulled out mine, loving the feel of being able to use my eighteen year old ID.

He nodded and pulled out two bottles of whiskey. They were twins with curved writing, and the date on the bottom showing 1945.

"Which one you want?" I could tell this guy didn't make many friends, but he sure knew his alcohol.

We walked out feeling superior. Max and I drove in the taxi to the airport not knowing what to do with the drinks.

"Wait here." Max had seemed to have an epiphany, and she left me outside the cab running off.

She came back with two small shot glasses, it said, "Memories of Vegas."

She took one bottle out of my hand, and opened it up the smell immeditately coming out obviously liking the feel of freedom from the entrapment of the bottle.

"To growing old enough to do things like drink alcohol." Max raised her glass, in the air, and I clanked mine with hers, we both looked at each other smiled and almost simultatiously slurped down the liquid.

It was dry down my throat, and I didn't really enjoy the bitter taste at the time.

Max, almost coughed it up, and I remember laughing to the pit of my stomach at her face.

"Hey, you're underage girl." I nodded in a parental way at her, and she laughed in her raspy voice still recovering from the drink.

With that we ended our journey, and I took the bottles back to my house. With and angry mother waiting to confiscate them when I got home, well I've saved it ever since then, I always promised myself that I would only pull this out when there was an important event that went on in my life. When I grew into a new situation, when I proposed to Maya, we toasted with the bottle, and it was going to be the drink at my wedding…

But I only have one bottle left, I drank the rest of the first bottle the night she left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey sorry for such a late chapter update I'm really sorry! And I'm so thankful for all the reviews that I've gotten so far! Please continue to read and review if you like my story, and if you don't please tell me! Any comments are appreciated ;) Thank you and please enjoy the chapter! The writing is sort of rushed because I wrote it in a hurry, so sorry but please bare with me and please read and review! **

MAX POV:

The feeling of Fang's arms around my body was swapped for the comforter of his bed and the fluff of the blanket when it was pulled up to my shoulders.

The sound of his light laughter, clearly directed at my exhausted face, left the room with him as he shut the door softy behind him.

I contemplated whether or not to remove myself for this warm position and tell Fang, that I would take the couch. But temptation took over me, and I only snuggled up to the pillow harder.

I could hear Fang setting up his make-shift bed, and again, my conscience told me to ask him to the bed, wondering why he didn't just leave me on the couch to begin with. It's not as if I would have noticed the difference.

However Fang was like that in many ways. It may take a while to crack his shell open, but when you do he's the best friend you could ever have.

I got off lucky, being long term friends with him. We were acquaintances long before he could learn how to shun people.

I remember in high school, most of the girls in my class called him, hot, mysterious, and dark, with a bad boy aura.

I use to laugh at the references to my best friend, not knowing in the least bit how that man could be remarked as mysterious or dark. Well, Fang, didn't really like to converse with other people despite his popularity, and so he often gave off a, come-near-me-and-I'll-bite-your-head-off-aura, but once you figure out his bluff, it's like seeing a fluffy teddy bear for the first time. Ok maybe not fluffy, but not as vicious as people had taken him to be. And bad boy, please, that was only because he didn't usually do his own shopping, and his mother was very simple. Black goes with black. The attractive part, I can understand.

FANG POV:

I was still looking at my liquor choices when I popped out of memory lane, and I pushed the bottle of whiskey further to the back of the cabinet, deciding that now was not the time to waste the drink.

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but I was hoping that someday Max and I could celebrate with it, if you get where I'm leading at.

Sighing, I locked up the cabinet once more, for another time where I felt indifferent, or celebratory event, and instead opened the fridge and opened a beer.

With the drink washing down my throat, I laid back, waiting for sleep to creep up on me, but to my dismay, I sat for over an hour, and was still very much conscious.

I was too idly reminding my embarrassing scene in the same position I was now, on a couch drink in hand. The only remainder missing was a worried Max asking me again and again what was wrong.

This scene would describe the night it all went to hell. The night Maya left me.

It had only been a week into the engagement, and she was already set on breaking my heart.

I was waiting at home for her, to come back from her photo shoot, it was an important one, and she said that if this all went well that her career would finally have the break-through she was waiting for.

So in memory of the occasion, I took upon myself to cook dinner. (Another one of my redeeming qualities,)

The table was lit with candles, and the steak on it serving platter, with two glasses of wine sitting side by side. When the key turned in the lock, I stood up from the couch, and was there when it opened.

I saw the smile on her face, excited, and happy. If I had only noticed the glint of depression she had in those deceiving eyes before hand, so I could've prepared myself for what came next.

"Congratulations," I couldn't help smiling at her jitteriness, and I pulled her into a kiss, we lingered before pulling away, and at the second I hadn't realized that it would be the last kiss we ever shared.

"Thank you," She said, when we finally pulled away. It was a half-hearted reply, and I assumed that she was worn out from her day. So I invited her into the chair, and she sat grinning at the dinner before her.

"You made this?" I nodded, and sat down in my own seat, hungrily beginning to munch on my own dinner.

"Eat." I said, already cutting through my steak, but when silence filled the room, I looked up at a crying Maya.

I dropped my utensils and rushed to her side, and wrapped my arms around her, "What is it? Maya, it's ok, I'm right here."

She sobbed, and I could barly make out the words, "I…can't…marry…you."

**Again sorry if this chapter was a little bit rushed, I'll try to write it better next time, please do read and review if you like the chapter thought! Thanks ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in such a long time :( and you can kill me for it later! But please do enjoy this chapter, and please read and review and leave any comments you might want I won't be offended if you criticize I want to know your opinion! Thanks and just a little something extra: I've started writing another FF and so I'm sorry if I don't update as often, please feel free to read both stories! I hope you enjoy either one. :D **

FANG POV:

The vivid picture of Maya's crying face has been plastered in my brain for the last five years. The only comfort I've ever received from that image was the fact that I had never seen Maya in such a depressed expression. However, nothing could sooth, what came next.

"What?" You could hear the immediate panic that had rose in my tone as I broke away from our embrace, and gripped her shoulders so her sobbing face would face my exasperated one. There was shame floating in her eyes, barely visible behind the tears streaming down her face.

After several minutes of continued sobs, she managed to stutter out, "I…I…I'm so sorry Fang." Looking far more guiltier than ever before, the phrase sent off another platoon of tears.

I rubbed her back trying to comfort her back into reality, hurting as the curiosity ate me up inside. Maya had never done anything remotely wrong towards me, and the way the water works were going it was a sign that something of the upmost importance had occurred.

When it finally seemed like her bawling was ceased to whimpers, I took a cautious attempt at questioning her once more, careful not to send her on another break down.

"Maya…I…I don't understand." Her eyes began to water at the sound of my voice; however, to my relief she held in her emotions and began to explain solemnly the situation at hand.

"Fang…you have to understand. It's something that I have to do." Her voice was a mixture of fear, and desperation. "Understand what!" Without knowing, my voice had risen to a yell, and she shuddered back to the edge of the chair.

"I'm…sorry." I apologized, seeing how angry the aspect of my tone must have been. "Don't say sorry." Was Maya's almost instantaneous reply, "Please, just…just don't hate me Fang. I beg of you." There was only desperation now left inside her voice as she took my hands into hers.

I laughed at the possibility of my hating Maya, but her worried look seemed to be painted on. "Maya, you know that could never happen," I reassured her, hoping to draw one of her award winning smiles, but instead was given another solemn sigh. "Yes Fang, it could." Her knuckles turned white, as she clenched my hands, as if she never wanted to let go, the way she was acting was a mystery to me, there was no doubt in my head that I could ever feel animosity towards the anxious girl in front of me.

I took my free hand and stroked her cheek, wiping away a falling tear, and tilted her chin upwards so she could see my face. "Maya, I love you." Before she squeak out another remorseful comment, I kissed her. She slipped in to my arms the moment our lips touched, she gripped my hair harder than my hands, and the kiss deepened as we tangled closer to one another. For one second the worries of just minutes ago were forgotten.

However, it seemed that her bashful conscience took over, and she pulled away, breathing hard, on the verge of tears once more.

"Fang…I…I s..I sl…" She stuttered words out, trying to word out the sentence.

"Maya, whatever it is…you can tell me." I smiled, in reassurance, and she only grimaced at me. "Fang I got offered a job in Paris." She wiped the rest of the tears in her eyes, and I smiled laughing.  
"Is that all? Maya, I'll go wherever you go." I grinned, relief flowing through me, believing that, it was the only problem that Maya was facing.

"That's it Fang…I can't go…with…you." The functions in my brain, stopped, as I stared at her blankly, not able to contemplate her reasoning.

"What are you-" I began to ask, but cut off by her rushed sentence, "Because I'm going there with someone else." Her breathing gaining acceleration, and she stared into my eyes.

"Wha…" Was the word that my brain decided best fit for the moment, and Maya bit on the bottom of her lip, as she always did when she was hiding something.

"Fang…I'm going with another…man." In the second her words were spurted my heart shattered into a million pieces, and suddenly I realized how it felt to look at the person you love in disgust.

"What!" There was no longer remorse for the crying girl in front of me, but anger.

"Fang please listen!" I controlled myself, and brought down to listen to her explanation. Perhaps, just by a chance, she could have a good excuse for leaving me to go away to another country with another man. It wasn't likely, but if there was a chance, she didn't cheat on me I was willing to hear it.

"This guy…you see at my shoot liked me." Rage was wallowing in side of me, wanting to go out and punch this guy's guts out, "And…this was my big chance…to get into the magazine of my dreams…so…I…I…I slep-" Before she could finish the knife cutting words I shouted, slamming my fist on the table. "Enough!"

"Fang please!" She was again crying, however instead of embracing her, instead of apologizing for her tears, I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I hope you're happy in Paris Maya." My face was rock solid, refusing to allow her the satisfaction of my depression creeping up on me.

"Fang! It meant nothing! I just have to be with him to get status on my career! Then it's over!" She tried to reason with me, her voice pleading, her eyes begging.

"You're screwed up." I said, and I went to our room, and began packing up her clothes.

"Fang! It's just for a little! Please this is my dream!" I was on her hands and knees, crying at my feet. However, her attempts were pointless the moment she slept with the other man. The worst part, she just admitted that she was going to continue to be intimate with this man to get ahead in this job.

"You really expect me to wait for you, while you go and bang some other guy in Paris?" I shouted, at her in a voice, I would never use with the ones I love, and being the first time she heard this, the scared expression on her face was put on.

"Fang. I don't love him." Her voice was at a mere whisper compared to mine, and I saw her feeling the ring on her finger.

"Then end it." I said, folding my arms, feeling as if I could kill someone.

"I…I can't." Another wave of fury sprang through my senses, and I spoke the words that almost every man says in his life at least once. I just thought that Maya, would be the one person in the world who would never have to hear them, "Then we're over."

She was once again in distress mode, and she was stammering words that were now meaningless to me. "Fang. Please this is my dream! My one shot! I've been waiting years for this! Fang, please understand!"

I looked at her blankly, throwing her shirt onto the floor, "And you couldn't have done it without cheating on me."

Her mouth opened to speak, however, nothing was able to come out, and she stood there gaping at me.

"Just tell me, how long ago have you been doing this?" I said, now recalling, all the late nights she stayed at the office. When she wouldn't answer her phone at three in the morning, how, she would bite her lip when she got home late…she was sleeping with this guy before we got engaged.

"Fang…I had to." She said reluctantly as if that would make things go away.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" My voice at maximum level, she shriveled towards the floor in a whimper.

"How long?" I demanded, waiting for her reply, ignoring the tears falling onto the floor.

"…two months." I couldn't even look at her anymore, and turned away throwing the rest of her belongings into a suitcase.

"Fan-" She began, being cut off by my glare, "Don't." I said. Finishing one cabinet of clothes and moving on to the second.

"Just get out Maya. Now. I don't want to see your face." She sobbed on the floor, and I walked past her out of the room.

"You'd better be gone before I get back." I said, not bothering to listen to the rest of pleas. All I heard was the sound of a traitor in the background. She tried to hold my hand, but I pulled away harshly, went straight to my liquor cabinet, and pulled out the first bottle I could reach. Shoving her off once more I stomped out the door, leaving behind a girl sprawled on the floor, screaming my name. "Fang! Please don't go!" Were the last words I ever heard her say.

I spent the rest of the evening drinking in my car, before arriving at Max's house at four.

I banged on the door, not caring that she was probably in bed at the moment. Before long she answered at my call, her face was groggy from sleep, however the shock at my drunken state awoke her in an instant, and she screamed at me. "Fang!" "What happened?" The worried tone of her voice didn't bother me at the moment as I reached again for a drink, however getting it slapped out of my hands by an angry Max. So giving in, I began to tell her about the worst night of my life. "She left Max…She's gone."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I know it's been about forever since I've updated, but I just haven't gotten any idea's for this story So forgive me for such a slow update! And please read and review if you like this chapter or if you don't! I appreciate any advice given and once again sorry for such a slow update! And sorry if this chapter is a little boring, I thought it up right on the spot :/**

MAYA POV:

Staring out the window of my condo, seeing the lights of New York light up the sky brighter than the stars, barely visible through the smog, was the scenery that I've been deprived of for five years.

The moment my feet stepped on to the city's pavement, the nostalgia hit me like a ton of bricks. I spent the first week strolling through central park, and stopping at my favorite hot dog stand to order what use to be my usual.

Admittedly sometimes I recall myself longing for the distinguished life for which I have been living for the past five years. There was no comparison but one, to being able to live my dream. To travel all around the world, (starting with Paris), and doing the very thing you were born to do.

The money, the fame, the publicity, the adoring eyes that would be bestowed upon me, was only a fraction of the package. It was almost enough to delay the feeling of heartache I had to choose in order to live such a glamorous lifestyle.

At the time, it was a once in a million opportunity, one that was far too tempting for my will power to resist.

If fate was ever lenient enough to give me a second chance, I would ensure that the order of events would go differently.

I use to consider myself pure in action, worthy of companionship, and just in soul. However, the way I saw myself changed the moment I broke the bond with Fang.

His name was Ari, another model at my firm. However, the difference in our occupations was substantial. Being from a family co-existing with models, he was famous just my blood relations.

Ari, was receiving offers from all over the world to participate in photo shoots, and I was only peaking my stardom. From the moment that I joined the firm, Ari instantaneously had eyes for me, and despite the fact that he knew I had a boyfriend, he wasn't afraid to voice out his opinion. Again and again I would shoot him down, at first annoyed at his consistency.

It was one drunken night, where I made the biggest mistake of my life. I was just refused by another firm, who had chosen me for a younger applicant. I was furious, my age still young, in the prime of my life, how I could not be offered even one measly job! People had always called me beautiful, however now I was beginning to doubt their judgment.

So I began to drink. I stowed away at the office, telling Fang, I probably wasn't going to be back until morning working, so that he wouldn't be able to see my shame. (I was afraid that Max- my roommate-) would tell him of my actions.)

The sunset had just risen down, taking a dawn to the night, and my frivolous shots had just only begun. That was when Ari, coming in from a late shoot decided to take a stroll inside. One thing led to another, and in a drunken fit…I slept with him.

The smile on his face in the morning disgusted me, and his greeting, "Morning baby." Was like a knife cutting through my heart. I rushed out, already thinking of my resignation, and preparing for the apology speech I was to give o Fang. It was at first just a misunderstanding, I was drunk, I wasn't thinking. But then my mind began to wander. Ari had before offered me a chance to go to Paris and participate in a famous modeling opportunity, however with one condition, to be with him. The thought had never occurred to me, it was impossible at the time to want to be with anyone but Fang.

However as I contemplated my choices as I thought I began to realize, in New York there is a constant competition for fame, and although at the time, I considered myself to be in the lead, there was no sign of the finish line in sight. The only way to reach stardom, was to receive just one front page cover, for a famous magazine. To take this opportunity, I chose to defy myself…I chose to make mistake after mistake with Ari.

After the incident, I couldn't look at myself in the mirror for quite a while. Fang, knowing me to such an extent, knew there was something amiss, however did not pursue it, thinking in time I would tell him. It was the worst thing I've ever done, stringing him along, however I wanted to be with him so badly, and I was selfish enough to want more than him.

Fang's popularity had actually brought down my career's path. Being with him, although brought me fame, did not go well with my modeling job. No magazine wanted to portray Fang's girlfriend knowing she was not of notoriety. And most other companies already had a staring model. Going to college, I put my career on hold for studies, and although it was only for two years before I started to pursue modeling while still in college, the years passed made finding job offers not as easy as they used to be. I was naïve to believe that I could just put myself on pause. If I had proceeded with my chosen occupation at the time, the course of events could have been evaded. However then, I never would have ended up with Fang.

Which brings us back to the present, I cheated on Fang. And although I know I don't deserve his love, I know it doesn't really matter how sorry I am, or if I know what I did was the biggest mistake of my life, or that I admit it was the wrong decision, that now I know I should have taken his offering when he asked me to stay, that already used up my second chance…despite all that, I came back to New York with one goal set: Get Fang back.


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys rock! Thanks for all the reviews ;) I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and comment if you like it or if you don't. I'd love your opinions.**

MAX POV:

I woke up in the morning with a sense of fulfillment, the rush and excitement of my new job waiting, it flowed through me the moment the beeping sounds of my alarm went off.

I felt myself re-acting the scene in television shows where the girl wakes up un-naturally perky. (Let's be honest, no one wakes up that happy.) And laughed at the sound of Fang humming in the kitchen, where I assumed the smell of bacon was coming from. His voice was off tune, trying to guess the words on a song, playing on the radio. But his assumptions were off to a point of no return.

I stretched my arms, and hopped happily off the bed, and tip-toed to the guest room, where my luggage was stored at the moment, hoping to not interrupt Fang's ballet.

I could hear him belching out the last note of the song, as I got dressed, and the sighs of relief could practically be heard from the inanimate objects in the kitchen.

However, they were out of luck when another song began its beginning beat, and Fang humming ready to take on his own version of the song.

Not to be the hero, but for my own self conscience reasons, I shut off the radio as the song began.

"Hey, I was listening to that." He turned around and pointed the spatula towards my face in a sword motion.

"More like trying to slay it." I ducked under his pointed arm, and reached for a piece of bacon still sizzling in the pan, but too tempting to resist.

The bacon, melted in the mouth, and Fang's smirk was drawn out when the sound of satisfaction arose from my mouth.

"A guy who can cook," I said between bites, "so hot."

His smirk turned to a smile, one that was rare to the outside world, but common around my daily life. I don't know but somehow knowing that, he could smile so easily for me, and not the rest of the world made me feel special. But then again, that could just be my girl hormones talking again.

"A girl who can eat. Hot." His reply was said, as I grabbed another piece of bacon, and I laughed in a sarcastic tone, pronouncing out my, "Ha, ha."

The rest of the morning was simple, and undisturbed, and when the bacon and eggs had vanished from all the plates, Fang walked me down to my car.

"I'll see you later have a nice day at work mommy." He tried his best kid voice, but was quite humorous coming from him, because it was more like a husky teenager talking.

I laughed, and said, "Remember to stay away from mommy's liquor cabinet ok? And don't play with anything sharp."

He grinned, and before I got in the car kissed me on the cheek and said, "I promise mommy. Love you."

I patted him on the cheek, and threw myself into the car, hoping that Fang couldn't see the blush forming on my face.

Gosh, lately my hormones have really been acting up.

FANG POV:

Max, made her way towards the door, and I pulled her arm over, and kissed her on the cheek, and whispered to her softly, "I promise mommy. Love you."

She patted me on the cheek in a comforting way, and dropped into her car seat driving away. She had tried to hide her face, covering it with the hair that was drooping on the side, but to probable dismay, I could see the blush forming on her cheeks, and the cute face she always made when embarrassed.

It's nice to know that I have at least that affect on her.

I stalked upstairs, wondering what I would be doing for the evening, and decided when I reached the stairs to take up a visit to Iggy's work place when it was his break.

But my plans for lunch with Iggy were interrupted when I got to my mail box. In it was a script, probably sent to me by my agent even though I specifically asked for time off after my recent movie.

Despite my wanting to throw out the pages immediately, temptation took me over, and I scanned lightly through the pages.

The last page listed all the workers for the movie.

Co-Star: Lissa.

Do I know a Lissa?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far ;) You guys rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well; any tips are welcome as well good or bad. **

MAX POV:

There was a flood of overly welcoming smiles, clearly rehearsed in a fashion that was used in many a time before, as we stalked down the corridors.

"And this is your work area." I turned and plastered on a smile, careful not to show the jitteriness vibrating off my aura.

"Thank you." I shook my new associates hand, and he smile back. As our hands connected, I took in for the first time, how my new co-worker looked. Before I had been too occupied examining my new curators, and glancing in every area, trying to memorize routes to all the major walk ways that lead to the important vicinities, (as he pointed them out to me), the location of the bathroom, and break-room were still floating around in my head.

His name was Sam, and he was obviously played an important role within the facilities, there were too many perky smiles pointed in his direction as we walked passed, and sighs of reliefs from slackers who were in fear of being subjected to an authority.

However, his presence did not seem that of a fearful leader, more like a strict-when-need-be type of personality.

More-over, he seemed to be quite the happy go lucky fellow. His grin never fading, as he congratulated me on receiving the position, and as I peered deeper into his appearance noticed that although probably wouldn't be grouped in with those considered extremely good looking, he was actually quite cute. His arms although skinny, showed trace of work-outs, and his attire was as if he was taking a morning stroll out to breakfast; baggy blue jeans, NIKE running shoes, stained with dirt on the sides, and a long sleeved shirt, (normally put on the inside of a suit), rolled up to his elbows, and ruffled in several areas, his undershirt was see-through underneath, a light blue color, that was also visible due to sever buttons that were not buttoned from his neck down to his middle chest area.

He shook his mid-length chestnut brown hair out of his eyes, which were now pointed out to me as a light russet color that glittered in the light.

I thanked him for the opportunity, but stammered as I remembered that he was in fact not the person that handed me the post. He laughed at my sheer dorky remark before strolling away, waving his hand behind himself, without looking back.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and although I knew it would become a dull routine eventually, it was an exciting day, of researching, talking to my other co-workers, (who were all in fact very friendly), learning the daily habits of the office, and the secrets and fumes flying around the office.

I was invited to go out to eat dinner with my fellow, workers, and although I know this sounds like I'm ten again, I was glad to be able invited out with friends on my first day.

I texted Fang, saying that he needn't prepare dinner for two, and he replied with a winking face, and a teasing comment.

_Fangles (_name I set for Fang on my phone.) _- ;) Well aren't we the popular one?_

_Max- Of course, you know how much people love me. _

_Fangles - …that's why you were __**so**__ popular in high school. _

_Max - Lol, well don't wait up, I'll probably be late_

_Fangles - ohh late should I expect to see you in the morning?_

_Max - who knows? I have a lot of suitors ;) _

_Fangles - just get back to work you slacker _

_Max - aye aye Capitan_

I shut my phone, just in time as Sam walked pass the cubicles, and received more stretched smiles. He stopped by desk and leaned over, as if to inspect my work, and I was glad that before my previous distraction, work had been accomplished by me.

"Well, looks like our newbie can do something." He smiled teasingly, and I found myself naturally smiling back.

"Thanks." His grin broadened, and we had small talk, about my first day, before he turned to leave, but turned back and asked me, "Hey, you're going tonight right?"

I nodded my head thinking why, some reason glad that he would ask me that.

With one last comment before he left, "Tell me if any one picks on you ok?" and giving me a happy grin he stalked off back to where his office was, and closed the doors behind him.

At the end of my day, I joined my fellow workers and we all drove over to a nearby restaurant, where the company had obviously been frequent customers.

A large table was seated to us, and I sat next to a girl named J.J. She was in the cubical next to mine, and had potential to become a good friend of mine, on my other side was Sam, who was talking to another co-worker of mine, Ari, who showed me where the break room was once I got lost for the second time. It was comforting to see the whole staff act in such a good flow.

I really think that I'm going to like working here, for one reason or another.

FANG POV:

Max didn't arrive as late as I anticipated, and I was just on my second piece of pizza when I heard the door unlocking. (I gave her a key at the surprise party.)

I smiled, and had a mouth full of cheese when he came in the room, grinning broadly at me.

"No suitors gave you trouble about going home?" I asked, wiping crumbs off my shirt.

"I managed to push them off, I was just so eager to see you Fang." She placed her hand on her heart, and walked over, and plopped down on the seat next to mine. I laughed, and turned off the T.V. where I was watching a recorded football game.

"So how was your first day?" I asked, genuinely curious, and placed down my food in an attempt to concentrate.

"It was really good." She proceeded to tell stories about her work, and the stupid mistakes she had made throughout the day.

When her explanation was over, I came to seek her advice about my new work opportunity.

"Do you think I should do it?" I asked, after she had read the majority portion of the script.

"I don't know, you just finished a movie…do you want to?" She looked through the last couple pages of the script again.

"I don't know…but hey do I know anyone name Lissa Salvai?" The name had been bothering me since, the script arrived, and since Max and I knew practically everything about each other, this mystery person, if I knew her, was probably in Max's memory bank.

"No…do you?" She looked down at my co-star's name again; the same exasperated look as mine when she couldn't decipher who it was.

"No, but I swear I do."

We took a minute of mauling over before decided that it was probably an acquaintance we had known in the past.

"Well, I like the idea of the movie, and it's filmed here in New York, why not put some more money in the bank?" She shrugged her shoulders and handed back the script to me, and I nodded telling her that I would think it over. Besides, I had some time before my decision, filming didn't start until a month.

We talked about smaller topic for more time, before fatigue took to both of us, and she suggested that we take to resting, I agreed with her.

"You need a heater in the guest room Fang; it's so cold in there." Her complaint was conjoined with a yawn.

"If it gets too cold, you could always sleep with me." I smirked at her don't-be-immature look.

"In your dreams Fang." Her voice was trailing off, and I shouted behind her, "You know it!"

She gave me another glare before slamming the door behind her, and I took refugee to my own room wishing she had accepted my offer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys sorry that I've been updating so slowly! I'll try to update sooner than I have been, and I'd just like to thank all the people who got me to 400 reviews! Really thank you sooo much I hope you will like this chapter, and if you don't feel free to leave any tips ;) Thanks! Read and review! Sorry if this chapter isn't that well written, I wrote in a hurry :(**

FANG POV:

Max's excitement of her new work placement was boiled down to a simmer. But seeing Max begin to work again pushed me to accept the movie offer, I started filming in the fall.

The script was the usual box office hit, a romantic comedy starting with a love-hate-relationship.

"John, seriously you can't be that stupid." I had gotten Max to practice lines with me, and I looked at her smiling face while pointing to the script; _she had on an angry scowl. _She rolled her eyes at me, and made a hand motion to continue on reading, "And you can't be that cynical." I leaned in closer to Max as I read my lines glad to see her flush if only for a second.

When she regained her composure, (which was too quick for my contentment,) she leaned in as well, a smirk now on her face as she said, "Don't push me John." I saw a smile playing on her lips and I retreated back only a centimeter so that I wouldn't begin hyperventilating.

The scene practices took up most of our Saturday afternoon, and we had finally gotten to the last act.

"John, I can't do this anymore, I need and answer…yes or no." The emotions stated on the page were a mix of fear, anticipation, and worry, but Max's tone showed only sarcasm, and I laughed at her over exaggerating hand motions.

"Natalie…it will always, be yes." I looked at Max, her relieving smile at the finish of the script and she rose stretching her arms.

"Thank goodness, we're finally done!" Her yawn was slurring her words and I smiled at her, before pulling her back down on the couch.

"We're not done yet Maxie." She tilted her head, in a questioning motion, and I laughed once again pointing at the script; _John and Natalie share a kiss, and the credits roll._

Her eyes evaded mine for just a second to read the words, before a light blush crept onto her cheeks. "Don't be stupid Fang." She tried to brush me away, but I playingly pushed her down on the couch, and stood over her, lightly holding her down. She could have easily gotten rid of my grip on her wrists, but to my relief she didn't push me away. Her blush had deepened only slightly, but it was harder to see with my shadow sitting over her. "Get off Fang."

I was appreciative that her tone was playful, and she didn't think I was acting anyway out of the ordinary. I decided that since, she was not refusing my company I might as well see how far I can go.

"Are you sure you want me to Max?" I used a seductive tone, that only Max would laugh at. Her scoff only made her smile more. "Let me think…yes." Her voice was stern but her smile was teasing.

I leaned in close to Max, our breaths touching, and whispered to her softly, "Then push me away."

Despite the wanting to retort a sarcastic reply, which was the visual emotion on her face, her face lit up in embarrassment, and without words she turned her head away in rejection.

I smirked, happy that I had won this battle, and I leaned in kissed Max on the cheek before getting up. Her flush, (if possible) got deeper, and she threw a pillow cushion at me before stomping off to the kitchen.

I laughed following the sound of cereal being poured in a bowl.

MAX POV:

"Natalie…it will always, be yes." As Fang said the last words written on the script I gave a sigh of relief and stood up to stretch my arms out. We had spent all afternoon going over his script and I had decided that becoming an actor wasn't worth the trouble.

"Thank goodness, we're finally done!" I yawned and my words didn't sound pronounced right. However before I could drag myself towards the kitchen where some snack awaited my presence; Fang pulled me back towards the couch.

"We're not done yet Maxie." His voice was teasing, and he had on a smirk that made me smile, he held out the script and I spared one glance to see what he meant, before blushing; _John and Natalie share a kiss, and the credits roll._

"Don't be stupid." I said as I shrugged and pushed Fang away slightly, but he pushed back towards the couch. Now cowering over, me, hands on my wrists with a slight grip he smiled down at me.

"Get off Fang." My tone was sarcastic not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my nervousness. He however, only smiled brighter and replied with pure confidence, "Are you sure you want me to Max?" The seductive tone was one many a girl had fallen to, and although I would never, in a life time, admit it to Fang, always made my heart skip a beat, however, by now my hormones have grown immune to his charms (with the occasional up rise,) and I only scoffed at his flirtatious voice.

Proud of myself for not becoming putty in his hands, I said, "Let me think…yes." I smiled at him, but blushed only harder when he leaned his face closer to mine, our faces barely touching. He whispered to me breathing slightly, "Then push me away."

I wish that I had found the strength to fulfill his order, however, my body reacted to the heat on my face, and I turned away, without the snarky comment I wanted to throw at him.

I could feel his triumphant aura wading over me, and his stupid smirk dangling from the edges. When he finally decided that it was long enough, he kissed me on the cheek, and stood up.

I angrily stared at him, and threw a cushion at him before getting up and pouring a bowl of cereal for myself, trying not to notice that where Fang had kissed me was burning up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys…I know you hate me right now, especially right when I said I would start updating sooner! I'm super sorry! But I was taken out of town for like a week and a half! Please forgive me, and please continue to read and review my story! If you like it or if you don't please give me your opinion thanks! P.S. sorry for all the filler chapters it's all for the story so please doesn't hate me! Sorry if this chapter isn't the best :/ **

MAX POV:

The rest of the week had gone by uneventful, and the boredom I had been anticipating had begun to creep up on me once more. Fang had been but a ghost in the apartment, slipping in and out between meetings with his manager to discuss the movie contract, and go over the small details that everyone seems to make a fuss about. However, today Fang would be going to the actually set, to meet with the director again and the rest of the cast for the first time.

I had been anticipating this meeting, for finally the mystery of where he knew this Lissa girl would be, at last, solved. Even though we had looked through photos of the undiscovered actor, she was not a familiar face. Fang however, insisted that he had met with the girl before. I didn't want to bring up the subject, however, I assumed that this girl was one of the many Fang had been with to try and forget Maya. In his state it was usually in the one night stand fashion. There was a short string of time after the break up where Fang decided to go out every night, and come back with a different girl each time. I know that Fang isn't the type of guy to sleep with a girl and not call her back, however, the break up with Maya really got to him.

When I finally snapped out of my train of thought and decided to get some work done, the day got even duller. As fun as my job usually was today there seemed to be an endless pile of paperwork on my desk, and when lunch finally came I almost shot out of my seat in excitement. There was to no surprise that Sam was already there, (his lunch break came whenever he was hungry) a sandwich half gone.

"Hey Max." He said with a smile, setting down his lunch.

"Hey Sam," I said, smiling right back at him before going over to the fridge and pulling out a container with my name labeled on it.

"What do you have for lunch?" Sam asked, as I took a seat next to him. "I have no idea Fang stuffed something in it for me." My voice was a curious as Sam's and he laughed as I opened the lid suspiciously.

"You're still good friends with Fang? You've known him for a long time right?" Sam asked, and I took a fork and stabbed the mysterious meat with it.

"Yeah we're still close." I took a bite and smiled at Sam, "its steak." He laughed once more before taking a bite of his sandwich.

I took another bite out of my lunch before realizing that Sam had never known how long I was friends with Fang, it never came up in our conversations, however he seemed to have an idea of how close Fang and I were.

"Umm…Sam," I said setting down my fork, "Do you know Fang or something?" I asked wondering if that was how he got the information.

His reaction was confusing as he laughed and smiled widely at me. "You really don't remember me Max?"

FANG POV:

The whole week had been consumed with the busy schedule my manger had put out for me, signing contracts, going to script readings, and meeting with the director. However, today I would finally be getting to go to the set, and meet my co-workers. One in particular I was excited to be meeting with.

Lissa Salvai: Red hair, good figure, aspiring actor. Her name had been boggling in my head for days, and after I saw her picture, I was one-hundred percent sure that I had met with her before.

When I got the set, the director and Lissa were already waiting for me, a bright smile on her face. Her excitement was not well hidden as she was jumping up on the balls of her feet. I walked over putting on my camera smile and shook both their hands.

"Welcome Fang." The director gave me a small greeting before immediately going in to work mode and went away with my manager to discuss things of their nature, leaving Lissa and I to walk around the set.

"It's great to see you again Fang…" Lissa's statement confirmed my suspicions, and I looked down on her trying my hardest to remember who she was, and it finally clicked when she looked up at me biting her lip in a fashion I had seen before.

"Lissa, from the blind date right?" I said smiling at my resolution. (Please refer to chapter 1)

"I'm glad you remembered."

LISSA POV:

Fang had just arrived on set, and his manager and the director had given us some time to survey the set. We walked around awkwardly for a while before I couldn't hold it in anymore.

The only thing I had been thinking about for the past couple weeks, had been Fang. He never called me back from our date, when I found out I would be getting a role with him, I fell out of my chair in excitement. I know it sounds stupid, and I'm usually not this sappy, however, when I first saw Fang at my front door, I knew that he was someone special, and I know that I want to be with him right now.

Not to be conceited or sound in the least bit mean, but I usually get what I want.

"It's great to see you again Fang…" I said praying that he had not forgotten me, and biting down hard on my lip like I did whenever I got nervous. When he smiled I gave a sigh of relief, and almost jumped when he said, "Lissa, from the blind date right?"

"I'm glad you remembered." I said, my heart beating fast.

I got home late that night, content with my day being able to stand near Fang. Whenever he touched my hand my heart fluttered and I smiled to myself thinking about portraying his lover on camera.

My happiness subdued when I realized that there was one wall keeping me and Fang from being together.

I took my phone and waited impatiently as the rings went by, finally when she picked up I swallowed hard and spoke, "Maya…I need to ask you something."

**Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it wasn't that well written I wrote it in a hurry! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Ha…yeah I know you're thinking of slitting my throat right now *sheepish smile* I'm really so sorry! And I'm so thankful for all the reviews, hopefully my late update won't keep you from reviewing because I know you must hate me right now! But please tell me if you like the chapter or if you don't! Once again sorry for the late update and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Btw, I wrote this in a hurry because I don't have a lot of time so I admit it's kinda choppy :/ I'll try not to rush that much in my next chapter! **

MAX POV:

Sam and I stared into each other's eyes, a tone of amusement playing in his eyes, and a smirk sure to form on his lips soon. However, our connection was broken as soon as the other co-workers came in for their lunch break.

Sam waved nonchalantly at the other workers, and I smiled at passing people, still wondering who Sam was. When others had seated themselves down, and the usual chatter of the break room had begun, I took my focus back to Sam, who was now as suspected, had a brilliant smile on his face.

He allowed me to examine him, and for a while, I racked my brain for anyone who had an appearance similar to Sam, and when I could think of no one, I just sat there, a blank expression on. I was hoping that if I sat there for long enough Sam would feel sorry for my cluelessness and give me a hint to where I had met him before, if in fact I did meet him. There was a lingering thought in my head that Sam had perhaps mistaken me for someone else. His smile, that seemed to be mocking me, was firm and so it seemed his idea that we had before seen each other.

Finally, when it seemed that both of us had finished our lunch, although I hadn't realized that I was eating, Sam packed up his lunch, and stood up. His smile still beaming down at me, however underneath the tease of his lips laid a sense of disappointment in his eyes. Which I could only assume came from my inability to recall who he was.

He turned back to me after throwing away his trash, and leaned down to my face level before saying, "I'll give you some time to think it over ok?"

I nodded, and he walked away waving back at me without turning his head around, and as he strolled out of sight I took to his lead to clean up my area and strode back to my cubical.

There were crease lines forming on my forehead, and I was glad that Sam and I had left lunch early, leaving me alone in the work area to contemplate who he was.

It was after twenty minutes of me pretending to do work, however actually thinking over this new riddle, did it occur to me that I had actually known a Sam before. Not too long ago in fact, it was only in college. (Refer to chapter 12)

Sam Peleve, my college boyfriend, we only dated for about six months, before he received a scholarship to study abroad in Paris. I told Sam to go, and with reluctance he did. As I thought back, the two Sam's had almost twin like faces. However, there were clear differences in the Sam now, and the Sam who I had known back then. For starters, they had different last names, a sure way of identifying between people with the same first name, second, they had different hair color, Sam who I worked with had brown chestnut like hair, and the Sam I once knew was a dirty blond color, and much shorter.

This lead me to a dead end, there was no way they were the same person…however he was the only Sam I had ever really known.

With an internal battle going on in my head, whether they were one in the same, I made my way to Sam's office. I knocked on the door, and played with my fingers nervously as his footsteps made their way over to the door.

When he opened it to me, a smile once again arose onto his face, and he made a hand gesture to walk inside.

I did so, and turned around as he closed the door, to face him. "Sam." I said, looking deeply into the figures of his face, and as I looked I became more convinced that he was indeed the Sam I knew not too long ago.

"Yes Max." He said, looking down at me as I stared at him.

"Sam…Peleve?"

FANG POV:

I got back to the apartment, glad that the mystery of Lissa had been dissolved. She was just as pleasant as the first night we met, and I was in a bit ashamed of myself for not realizing who she was the moment I saw her picture. She was such a nice girl.

However, my thoughts were a bit boggled that night, seeing as that was also the night Max was sitting at my door-step, heart-broken and crying. I will admit it that night, anything but Max was wiped from my brain.

I sat down on the couch, and as the thoughts of that night rushed back into my brain, I was now curious of what Max could be doing at this very moment.

Risking the fact that I might sound like a little girl, jumping up and down because her crush asked her for a pencil, I thinking about whether Max was seeing me in a different light by now.

Lately we had gotten closer, not in the sense of friendship. She blushed more when I touched her, and Max being a person who shows her mood on her face, was clearly more nervous around me than usual. Even if she didn't notice it herself, I was hoping that she was at least inclining towards the possibility of us being together.

And now, at least there was no other guy in the way of us being together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter! Hope you like this one, and if you don't I'd love to hear of any comments that you might have ;) Thanks and sorry hope you enjoy the chapter! P.S. this chapter kinda sucks ;( I'm having writers block so if you have any ideas that will help me get my mojo back feel free to express! **

MAX POV:

"Sam…Peleve?" My question lingered in the air for only a second before Sam broadened his smile.

"Took you a while Max." A flash of shock appeared on my face, to be replaced with a grin almost as wide as his.

"Sam! It's really you?" I asked, both embarrassed and now entertained.

"The one and only," he said leaning back into his chair and shaking the loose strands of hair from his face.

We talked for a couple minutes, me interrogating him and filling in the missing pieces of the puzzle. Sam's mother had left his step-father, so they had reverted back to her maiden name. The hair was merely a coincidence of not bothering to cut it in Paris. The new color however, was a dare he agreed to do. With this new found information and a satisfied feeling in my gut, I strode out of his office still smirking to myself, and as I sat down in my cubical I allowed myself to laugh quietly.

I looked back, and began seeing similarities between the two I never noticed before. The same laugh, same personality, same dorky expressions I use to like so much.

It brought me back to the time when I first met Sam. It was still freshman year, and admittedly I was still quite in love with Fang. Sam was one of the few guys I could actually hold a long conversation with other than Fang, and I guess, Dylan.

However, when I was with Sam, it was different…it was easy. I still remember clearly how he transferred into my English class, the nervous grin that was plastered on his face, his crooked glasses, and the short spiked dirty blond hair.

I probably never would have even talked to Sam, if we hadn't been paired up for an English project.

We fit together so well, and when I was around him it was comfortable. I was finally with someone who I didn't feel self conscience around.

I blushed as I began to wonder what would have happened if Sam had never went to Paris, if I had asked him to stay.

However my thoughts were interrupted by a phone call and all thoughts of Sam were flooded out of my brain as soon as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, "Hello…Max this is Maya."

MAYA POV:

I snapped the phone shut leaving my friend Lissa still waiting on the other end. Her words were swarming in my head, "I like him," "Is it ok if I try and date him," "It's not like he would take you back after all these years," and each word was like venom to me.

It was almost a miracle that Fang was actually still single, and I was enraged by the mere thought of another girl being with him.

However, at the moment I knew that it wasn't really a right of mine to be jealous. I deserved to watch as Fang fell in love with someone else, I deserved to feel the same pain he did. After how I treated him, there was a sly possibility that he would even take a second to look at me.

Tears of remorse began to fall down my cheeks as I let the thought of losing Fang all over again sunk in. I was desperate to have him back…I needed him back.

The moment I left Fang a piece of me was taken away as well, and every day I spend without him it pierces me like a knife going through my heart.

Just picturing him in love with any other girl was unbearable.

I sat and thought, thought of any excuse I could use to convince him, just to look at me the same way he use to. The same way that use to make my heart flutter.

When I realized that there was really nothing I could say that would make up my actions, I called the only person I knew that was ever closer to Fang than me…I called his best friend Max.

**Hey ok…so this chapter was really an epic fail. I'm so sorry it's short and really badly written ;( Please bear with me though, and I'm sure I'll get my mojo back, I'm just in a bit of a writing jam! Hope you don't give up on my story! And please do leave any comments you think about it , good or bad! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update And I just wanted to say thanks for all of you who stuck out with my story despite its slow progress and my sometimes choppy writing ! It really means a lot to me :) please do continue reading if you like the story and read and review! Tell me if you like the chapter or if you don't any comments are appreciated :D **

MAX POV:

My throat went dry, and my fists were balled on the table creating small fingernail creases in my palm. A rage that I had never experience before began to surge through me like a bullet. I held my breath to refrain from abruptly screaming at her through the phone, which I would have gladly done, if not for my co-workers aimlessly minding their own business surrounding me.

When it seemed like I could control my anger I spoke in a heated whisper to Maya, "What do you want?"

"Can…can we meet?" She replied, her voice shaking with fear.

Every bone in my body rejected the idea of seeing her retched face once more, however curiosity at what sickly lame excuse she would be spewing at me, and the allure of being able to kick her ass myself was put into consideration.

The hands of the clock barley changed when I muttered back to Maya, "Meet me at Dan's Place."

Not waiting for a reply I hung up instantaneously, getting up from my seat at the same time, I packed up my office for the day. My co-workers gave me curious glances and I gave an excuse about not feeling well so I would be heading home for the evening.

With my worried expression, and the anxious sweat running down the side of my face, the lie was convincing and I gained several words of condolences and get-wells.

Before leaving I stopped by Sam's office, and gave him the same retort. He gave me a worried look, and I felt guilty looking down at my friends face. As reassurance I promised that I would be fine by the morning, and he gave me permission to rest as long as I needed.

Walking as fast as I could out of the office without actually running I finally reached the parking lot, and practically slammed myself into the car.

There was nothing on my mind on the car ride there, except methods of how to beat the crap out of Maya without going to jail.

However, as I drew closer to the restaurant, my mind wandered back to the subject it had been neglecting on purpose: Fang.

My thoughts were cut short as the slim shape of Maya came into view. The nervousness of Fang was wiped away and once again replaced with hostile intent.

It went through my mind several times to simply run over Maya, and leave the conversation at that. To prevent my becoming a murderer I parked as far from Maya as I could.

Slamming my door shut, I walked quickly over to Maya, and saw her cower back a couple inches.

"Hi Max…long time no see." Maya said sheepishly.

Her expression was one of an animal right before it was about to get slaughtered, as she waited for my reply.

Without saying anything I took a step closer to Maya she cringed only a bit however stood her ground. Maya was about the same height as me, however in the moment I seemed to tower over her.

I glared at her for only a second more before my anger could no longer be contained, and as if it was an involuntary reflex, I took up my arm and slapped her as hard as I could straight across the face.

Maya gave a small squeal as she toppled backwards over her heels. I scoffed at her as she sat crumpled on the floor her hands covering the place where I slapped her. Taking a mental picture for myself, I tore my eyes away from her and looked around for any bystanders that might have seen the incident go down.

I smiled at the empty parking lot, and considered kicking Maya on the floor since there was no one to watch anyways. However, I refrained myself when I looked back at Maya.

The little bit of rage that had been released gave me a moment of satisfaction and I took an observation at Maya.

What I saw only infuriated me more. Maya was pristine, despite just falling on the floor her brown flowing hair seemed to have just come out of a magazine. The clothes she was wearing were obviously something that I would never be able to afford, and the small tears forming in her eyes didn't affect her water proof makeup.

She tried to gain balance in the moments I took to scan her, and I allowed her to stand up. Maya took down a glance at her own appearance and dusted off her designer shirt, and pants. The top was light it had on a complicated design that would take me at least a couple of minutes to figure out. The light blue tank-top she was wearing underneath shown through her top and I could see the ruffles of it from underneath. Her pants were tight and in a faded blue color, it stretched down to only her knees and it had fake rips in several spots. The shoes matched the color of her pants, and her hand bag was a bage color with some famous logo drawn on the front.

It seemed that Maya had been doing well for herself and that angered me. How was she allowed to be successful after what she did to Fang? And if she chose her career over her love life what right did she have to come back?

I intended to get answers to these questions and so I walked past a flinching Maya into the restaurant. I could hear the click of her heels fall behind me, and I sat down at a booth in the far corner of the establishment.

When we both sat down, Maya and I stared at each other for sometime until a waiter came by to take our order.

I refused to be the first to break the ice, and when Maya realized that she spoke up in a raspy voice, "I deserved that."

Her guilty voice received no sympathy from me and I looked at her for another minute or two before I replied.

"I know."


	26. Chapter 26

**Heey guys! Sorry for such a late update! But school has just come in to session so I probably won't be able to make updates as quick as I usually do I'm sorry! Please do continue to read the story and thanks to all those readers who are staying with my story you rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you guys soo much for the reviews! Please tell me if you like or dislike the story and sorry if this chapter's a little choppy, my writings a bit sloppy right now! And once again thanks for the awesome reviews ;) **

MAYA POV:

While I stood by the restaurant thinking over how I should bring up the most sensitive subjects, I saw Max pull up in the parking lot. The sound of her door slamming from behind sent chills down my spine, however it was nothing compared to the expression on her face. It was like the way a lion stares at its prey before pouncing.

I'm not proud to admit that the moment she came over I stumbled in my spot. My voice was also not as clear as I had hoped it to be, as I said, "Hi Max…long time no see."

Her glare was unrelenting, and I felt myself shrink in front of her.

I had already prepared myself for what happened next, and frankly I was surprised there was not aftershock.

Max took a step forward and slapped me across the face, harder than I had anticipated and from both shock and pain I tumbled on the floor, tears already forming in my eyes. Despite how pitiful I must have looked Max continued to glance down at me with murderous intent.

It took a moment to regain my composure and she thankfully, without shoving me down again, allowed me to stand up.

Again without any words she strolled past me into the restaurant and sat down in a far off booth. I followed without question realizing that I had been holding my breath the whole time.

We sat at the booth for some time, and my hope that Max would start the conversation was diminishing. So finally, I spoke up, "I deserved that."

I knew there was about a zero percent chance she would ever sense the sincerity in that sentence, however there was nothing else to say in the moment.

When she didn't give me a fast reply I could feel my heartbeat rising and my breathing gaining stress, however my body came to a halt when she finally said, "I know."

MAX POV:

"I know." I was glad to have been able to produce such a harsh tone, and the worried expression on her face would have made me fall over laughing if in fact I wasn't ready to rip her head off.

It took her about a minute to conjour up something to reply back to me, and it sounded almost as if she was asking me permission to speak.

"Max…I need to tell you some things."

I refused to stop staring at her and she continued on cautiously.

"I…I know, that I was wrong…And I want to apologize, to…to both of you. Max…I…I…" There was regret in her voice, and I hoped that it consuming her.

The anger I had managed to control for just a split second came rushing back as she spoke, her words were like venom and I was sickened by just looking at her.

When I finally couldn't handle looking at her anymore, I intercepted her sentence.

"Look," I interrupted, "I really don't care for whatever lame excuses you have. I'm came here because I was curious to see if you had turned to rot like I had hoped, and I had some questions to how a person could be so gutless and disgusting, but the moment I saw your face, it was all clear! You're just a spineless b**** who gave up the love of her life and is never going to get him back. "

I could feel the singe of pain that last sentence caused her, and I smirked at her as I stood up from the table and walked away. However I left feeling incomplete, and so I walked back to the table, where Maya looked up at me a sliver of hope in her eyes.

Before she got any words out, I instinctively took the cup of water on the table, (brought over to our table during the period of silence) and dumped it straight over her face.

Her mouth formed a wide "o" and finally seeing some of her mascara begin to drip I walked away confidently.

I drove around the restaurant and saw Maya still sitting there gaping at the water on her hair as if she couldn't understand how it got there, and I grinned broadly before driving back home…to tell Fang.

FANG POV:

I was looking over lines in my script memorizing and acting to myself when the door opened slightly. Small footsteps came across the floor and I could feel her presence standing behind me, and a smile crept up on my face like an uncontrolled reflex. Just having her near me and I felt comforted, the person who I was completely subdued to was just in an arm lengths away from me, and I had no intent of her getting any further.

I sat there for a minute pretending that I hadn't noticed her wavering over me, and began mumbling to myself again over the script.

Until finally a pair of arms were wrapped around my neck.

I sat there frozen, words unable to form, both speech and body disabled. The silence droned on until finally I was able to take a breath and form the words I never thought I would have to say again.

"Maya?"


	27. Chapter 27

**HEY GUYS! So sorry for the extreemly late update! School was a bit overwhelming for a while :( but I think I can handle it now so I'll try to update more frequently. And sorry for this chapter, it is a bit choppy and it may not be up to par because I haven't written for a while, but please bear with me! Thank you guys for all the reviews that I've gotten and I really hope that you guys like this chapter too! **

MAX POV:

On my way home, I thought over the countless possibilities the conversation could turn tragic. I dreaded the expression I knew would be on his face, one that makes your heart break. Would he be angry at me for not discussing with him before seeing Maya? Will he spiral into down into another state of depression? Out of all the chances that could happen, there was one I refused to put into my mind.

It made my heart hurt for some unknown reason whenever I let the question come into my mind.

What if he wanted her back? And why did I care so much?

MAYA POV:

I sat in the booth and watched in distress as Max's car drove out of view. I knew where she was going. To tell Fang how pathetic I was, to warn him to avoid me, to close what little chance I had left of getting back into his heart.

There had to be a solution. There was no way I would ever let Fang go again.

Before I knew what I was doing my feet began to move, I grabbed my car keys ignoring the stares I got from the other customers as I ran from the restaurant. The engine roared to life and I looked in the mirror towards my pittiful reflection. Make up running, and hair disgruntled. But this image brought back the memory, that Fang was the only person to see me like this. To have known every part of me, to be familiar with every personality, the one person in this world I ever trusted, my other half.

I needed him to know how sorry I was, that I would do any thing to have him back, and not even Max was going to stop me.

MAX POV:

I stopped by the convience store, to walk around and clear my head, thinking over how I should start the talk, and what I should buy to be prepared for his reaction.

The clerk gave me an annoyed expression as I stalked up and down the isle looking back and forth at the snacks and drinks. The squeak of my tennis shoes obviously getting on his nerves.

I decided beer would be the best product to buy at the moment.

MAYA POV:

My heart beat was rapid as I stood in front of his door. I felt around on top of the door for the spare key he always kept there and my hand shook as the click of the lock turned. The door squeaked open and I stood there less then ten feet away from him.

Just seeing his silouette wiped away all my fears, sitting in what could be called still perfection over reading a script. It was like I had traveled back in time, to when life was happy.

Coming home from work, to see Fang rehearsing to himself, I could imagine the smile he use to give me.

I knew he was pretending not to see me, perhaps expecting Max to visit him.

Before he could turn around, I walked over with small footsteps and slid my arms around his neck feeling complete.

"Maya?"

FANG POV:

My breath stpped, and the nostalgia of her touch came rushing towards me and there was no sensation but her arms around my me.

There was no doubt in my mind it was her, the flash of my engagement ring was reflecting off her finger.

"Hello Fang." Her voice rang in my ears as her arms unwrapped from my shoulders leaving a burning tinge where she just was.

I could hear the click of her heels which I should've noticed before when she first came into the room.

Max doesn't wear heels to work.

She came to face me, and once again I was captivated by her essence. Her hair was soaked, and her make up was dripping down her face, yet she still mangaed to look beautiful. My heart was beating harder and harder by the second as I stared at the woman I once fell in love with, one I once thought I would be spending the rest of my life with.

I didn't know how to react to this, as endless questions flooded into my head. When has she come back? Why was she here? Why was her hair wet? Why did it matter?

"Fang…I've missed you." I watched her speak motionlessly, and she moved her hair to oneside of her neck like she always did when she was nervous.

I felt as if I was in a movie unable to tell the main character to speak or act. I knew I should be angry right now, I should've stood up and shut the front door on her myself, but I couldn't pull myself to do it. There was no rage in me. I always knew there would be a moment when I would see her again, and I pictured it with a lot more screaming, but as she stood there in front of me I was just blank.

In seconds she was face to face with me, and before I knew it…I…I…was kissing her.

MAX POV:

I heaved a sigh as the elevator went up. The question was still racking my brain for an solution, yet somehow I already knew the answer. I looked at the floor as the elevator door opened and at the same time I admitted to myself that I was still in love with Fang.


	28. Chapter 28

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I just wanted to say thank you sooo much for all the reviews I've received not only for the last chapter but each one I've written since I started this story. You guys are really awesome! I started this story last year, (lol) and for all those who have been reading and are still reading since then I just wanted to express my appreciation, please do continue to read and enjoy this new year chapter! Tell me if you like it or if you don't! Once again thank you guys sooooo much. HAPPY 2012! **

MAX POV:

There is always a lingering moment or feigning essence in experiencing something for the first time. It leaves a yearning desire to once more relive the spark and excitement, which is what, forms the phrase, "You never forget your first love."

I stalked in the corridors staring blankly at the slightly open door and allowing myself to admit what I truly felt for Fang. The past few years I've tried to suppress my feelings, telling myself what I was feeling could be dismissed, that Fang wasn't my match or he was far out of my reach, like a shining star only mean for idolizing and nothing more. I managed to convince myself considering so much of the evidence was true. Even so, how was it possible to resist falling completely head over heels for my only best friend, every moment worth knowing in my existence has been shared with the man a door's length away. From the most desolate times, to those of the most blissful Fang was standing right next to me. Not to mention his striking personality, kind, gentle, loving, funny.

This was probably a catharsis for my denying liking Fang, the little nagging voice in my head always persuaded my mind into believing that I was far beneath Fang. When looking at utter perfection it is not uncommon to falter.

However, it's not all because of my low self esteem that hindered my ability to tell Fang I was smitten with him…it was fear.

Rejection was fine, even expected, however it was losing him that created a knot on my words. Friendship that had begun so long ago, how would he react if I suddenly stated that I was practically in love with him? Could he still look at me with the same comforting eyes? Would his shoulder still be available to cry on? If it didn't work out was there ever a chance of going back?

I was so afraid for years of Fang disappearing from my life I had forbidden myself from giving any signs towards my liking him, however today I've come to a conclusion.

From meeting up with Maya it's become clear how much Fang is worth. I want to be with him, and even though he's so far out of my league, although I'm almost setting myself to be jilted, I'm done lying.

I'm not going to spend the rest of my life fawning over him from behind smiles, and I have to do something before it's too late.

FANG POV:

There was no fury in my touch, nothing but satisfaction in what was so wrong. My mind urged to throw her off, but my hands brought her closer. From the moment her lips touched me, I had forgiven her, or for better terms forgotten. It was as if that one kiss was enough consolation for all the pain she caused me, the tears, and the heart wrenching isolation.

It must have been at least a couple of minutes before I took the strength to pull away. She obliged willingly and allowed me to push her to the side of the couch. I stood up and took a deep sigh, feeling regret already beginning to seep in. I turned back to her and saw her sitting shyly on the couch biting her lower lip.

Again my heart gave a jerk in the direction of forgiveness, I had thoughts of just giving in. To just allow her back into my life, and give permission to lead things back to the way they were. How easy it would be to be with Maya again, the thought was pleasing, but I knew there was no way it was that simple. Not because of the trauma she caused me, but because of Max.

I bore my stare away from Maya and saw a picture of Max and I on the counter, the image of her smiling face brought grief to my mind when I glanced down at Maya.

The stress lines in my forehead seeped deeper and deeper, and Maya sat with halting breath until I spoke again.

"Maya…I…please leave." My voice shook with uncertainty, but I couldn't think straight with her in the room, her presence shrouded my rationality.

"Okay Fang…" With a much more confident tone from before, she stood up and took the steps to reduce distance between us. Her small hand stroked my cheek , and I turned away heart beating faster and faster. "I'll leave…give you some time to think this through…I know you can't forgive me right away…not after what I did…but I'll wait for you as long as you need. Always and forever Fang, I love you."

With the words I would have killed to hear years ago before she left, she turned and closed the door behind the sound of her clicking heels.

The moment the door was shut I began to register what just happened, and what would happen next. So many new questions reigned through my brain. Did I still have feelings for Maya? What about Max? I knew what I felt for her. I was sure she was the one, and I still am, but have I still not let go of what I had with Maya?

Beads of sweat roamed on my face as I pondered over the situation for a long time. Taking steps cross the room I strode over a bag of beer from the local connivance store.

When had I bought this?


	29. Chapter 29

**Whats up guys! Happy Chinese new year! I'm sorry for taking a short while to update but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please tell me whether or not you like it or if there is anything I should work on! (This chapter is not one of my best I apologize if this was not satisfactory! I will write better next time) Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter you guys are awesome! (I decided to throw a little FAX into this chapter, hope you liked it ;) )**

MAX POV:

I have no recollection of ever being able to handle this much liquor at one time, it seems that my standard for drinking is much higher than anticipated, because no matter how many shots I drowned a peaceful passing out wouldn't come.

The sickly image of Maya hanging over Fang and staring as his hands reacted to her touch incessantly replayed in my head like a movie. It gave me nauseous feeling that reached farther than any amount of alcohol could ever bring.

It must have been hours that I sat in the same seat observing the other pitiful souls that came in for refuge. Soon there was only one other girl left, face revealing signs of great grief with her tear stained cheeks and expression of pure desolation. Her soulless eyes stared directly at me from in the mirror.

Some may say that this is a little over board, over some guy. But that's the thing, Fang was more than just some guy I fell for. He is someone whom I've been in love with much longer than I would let myself admit…

14 YEARS AGO:

MAX POV:

I bore in envy as she strolled down the school corridors, waving in the direction of the large group that consisted of her friends, each and every one of them strikingly beautiful, but no were near up to par with her.

I looked down in examination of my appearance at as Kate passed me, feeling discontent with myself. The baggy jeans that were always caught in my shoes, the plain t-shirt which anyone could realize was bought from a thrift store, and the short cut unpolished nails.

But what was the point of wearing pretty clothes…if I would never look good in them?

Besides, I like being invisible, there is a certain ambience to being completely alone, a peaceful aura that one can become accustomed to…yeah…I like it…being completely erased from society.

Well…not entirely gone, I mean being bullied does count as being noticed right?

There was another reason I was always eager to avoid Kate, other than the fact that being in the same room as her was severe damage to my self esteem. This was, that although her placid smile was angelic her words pierced me harder than the trash she used to throw at me.

Of course she manages to torment me in private, as to not cause an obstruction in the image that she gives off to the rest of the school.

So it usually occurs after school, when her and the two girls who follow her around, with much too much make up plastered on their faces for seventh graders, manage to corner me and there are no witnesses.

The usual treatment consists of a number of degrading insults, the confiscation of my school items and throwing them far off into the field or mud, and occasionally when she's in an awfully foul mood she would replace me with those items.

This grudge she held against me went back to when we were in third grade and I told on her for cheating on a test. No one in the class wanted to sit next to her during a test, for good reason, and she was called Cheaty for the rest of the year. So she thought as a fit punishment for me should be ruining the next three years of my life.

Now that we were in seventh grade, the situation was only worsening. This was because my best friend Fang transferred into our school. Normally having a close friend coming to your school would be a blessing, especially for the girl who eats with her math teacher during lunch, however having Fang attempt to consult with me during school hours escalated Kate's anger.

Kate had developed an unhealthy obsession with Fang, him basically being the male version of her. His popularity soared from the moment he took his seat in first period. It was pure coincidence that my and his mothers were close friends, which eventually led to our close relationship.

Kate strongly disapproved of us being within ten feet of each other, apparently Fang was not available for sharing. Since then, her "pranks" took to a new scale.

From to throwing me in the dumpster, or spreading countless rumors about what retched human being I was. All done in silent cruelty, especially around Fang, whom she tricked into believe that we were somehow on close terms. I considered revealing the truth behind her wicked facade, but knowing any of her countless friends would immediately come up with an alibi for her, and her father being the principal left me with foul odds.

My heart beat was raised, and I panted as I jogged farther into the interior of the school hoping to avoid Kate at least on my birthday. However horror struck me as one of her friends stopped me mid way and shoved my back first into a wall. I dropped my things and sat on the floor rubbing the huge bruise on my head.

"Max, you now running is useless." Kate's soft voice came around in a minute or so, and in her hand a pair of scissors obviously meant for me.

"I'm really getting sick of your ugly long hair. Why don't I help you out? I mean, there's not much worse it could get." There was frightening tone in her voice, and I felt myself shaking as she came closer.

"Kate, please…I'm sorry ok? Please can we just stop this?" I pleaded with her in my nerdy cracking voice eyes filling with tears.

Her face gave me a grim smirk and she nodded towards her friends, who proceeded to grab my arms and cover my mouth.

I could taste the salt in my tears as I squirmed in their arms, my mumbling cries bring drowned.

"Just relax Max. It will be all over soon." I tensed and closed my eyes preparing for the worst.

"What do you think you're doing?" The scissors has taken off a couple strands, when the masculine voice intervened. I opened my eyes and Fang was glaring towards Kate and her friends. Her hands quivered and she dropped the scissors in an instant. Her friends released me and gasped.

"Fa-Fang…it's-I-was-um." Her stammer would have been hilarious if not for the situation I was currently in.

"Save it. For the school faculty." There was a callous in his voice I had never heard before, a furious expression aroused from his face. Without another word he shoved Katy to the side of the wall where she stood motionlessly and took my wrist pulling me away. Dragging me by my stumbling feet until we reached the parking lot of the school, then he released his grasp, and turned around towards me angrily.

"What the heck happened Max?" He heaved a grieved sigh, and paced back in forth with short steps while I thought of a reply.

"I…I…" My voice was still shaking slightly, and I glued my eyes to the floor afraid to look back up at Fang. I heard another sigh come from him and he forced my gaze back up towards his. There was a dramatic difference between the emotions in his eyes. He glanced at my face softly with a comforting feel, and took his hand wiping away a forgotten tear. "You should've told me." I nodded silently to reply to him and fell into an embrace that was long needed.

When we separated he smiled sympathetically, and took out a small box from the last pocket in his back pack. "Happy Birthday Max."

The wrapping was poorly done, the creases from refolding over and over again showed, and I scoffed at the make shift bow placed at an awkward angle no in the center. He smiled shyly at me as I took the present. "Hey, you can't open it yet ok?" I looked at him disappointed at the sudden refusal to allow my opening of the present. "Why?" I asked pouting in a way that broadened his smile. "Because we haven't celebrated yet."

I peered over at him wondering what he possibly meant by that seeming that there were no prior events planned due to my lack of friendship.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the movie theaters, and Fang took me by the hand into the theater. The whole night flew by smoothly, and my insecurities were non-detectable in that moment, until Fang and I walked passed a group of kids from our school on our way to the ice cream store. While Fang went to purchase the dessert I overheard them laughing at Fang and I.

It was then I finally took notice to how different me and Fang were. A complete polar opposite of each other.

He came back grinning sheepishly with the ice cream, and we strolled up to the top of the car parking lot where we could see the cars in a miniature state.

"Fang…I don't know if we should hang out at school anymore…" My voice went smaller as I watched the traffic from below trying to notice the shocked expression on Fang's face.

"What?" He turned me towards him eyes filled with confusion.

"It's just that…they laugh at you Fang, when you're with me…I'm not really the person you'd really expect to be hanging around with…"He glared at me as I spoke, and I fiddled with my fingers waiting for his reply.

"And why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?" His voice was stern, and impatient.

"Well…first of all I'm not as pretty as those other gi-" My rant was cut off when Fang took a step closer to me, and touched my face.

He leaned in further, and put one hand behind my waist before placing his lips on mine.

My whole world went into shock and I stood there speechless when we parted. He smiled gently at me, and whispered in my ear, "You're beautiful Max. Don't you dare think otherwise."

I nodded my head and inch, and he walked down first leaving me to allow what had just happened to sink in…

Fang, kissed me.

PRESENT TIME:

MAX POV:

I frowned feeling conscienceless crawling towards me, and not wanting to be awoken from my flashback. Falling asleep was such a refreshing feeling, and it felt as if I was covered in a warm blanket. In fact, I could've sworn there was another person lying next to me, hugging me, on what I remembered to a comforter. This touch too specific to be in a dream forced my eyes to open, only to see a sleeping Dylan with his arms tightly coiled around me.


	30. Chapter 30

**OMG. I AM SOOO SORRY! I just realized that I last updated at chinese new year! I apologize for the absolutely late update :(( School has been hectic! But now that it is summer…IM FREE! So you can definitely expect more regularly updated chapters! I just wanted to thank you guys soo much! Every time I read a review it makes me smile :) And I never expected to get this far in reviews! Please enjoy this chapter! And tell me if there was anything wrong with it :/ I haven't written in a while so sorry if its not up to par 3 Enjoy! **

FANG POV:

It took me not until after two o'clock to realize that Max had never made it home last night. My anxiety over past events, caused by Maya, had clouded my memory. My numerous attempts at calling her failed as the phone zoned out to voicemail immediately each time. I felt silly worrying about a grown woman staying out all night. Yet my worry was more of an unacknowledged jealously and question.

Who was she with? It is unlike her to not call before an absence, none the less considering we had made plans early before she left to have dinner together. I sat in an impatient rancor, the behavior shown by a five year old child, once his toy has been removed and his grounding had begun. While in the midst of tapping my phone on my lap, as if that action would magically force Max to call me back, my mind wandered back to the reason why I had misplaced Max's attendance. Maya. The dilemma once again threw me in to a state of panic and regret. Kissing Maya had allowed prior memories and emotions to inch their way back into my mind, and it now occupied a space that had to be shared with Max. These feelings aggravated me to no end. I knew that I loved Max. That was clear, and there was no way around denying it. She was a light in my eyes, her smile, the way she talked, her obliviousness to my feelings, everything that took up her personality made me weak in the knees. Yet, at the sight of Maya, once more, I faltered, the history that lies between us isn't one that can be easily forgotten. At one point, I had felt the same way about Maya that I now do for Max, and with her presence her again, I can't help but begin to create once more an emotional connection. I felt sick just comparing the two together, I knew that it was wrong, I can't like two people at the same time. Yet, when I'm with one the other seems less important. I know, however that Max is the one. My mind and my heart have already decided that years ago, but there is always uncertainty with her, I have never been able to understand how she feels towards me, and after years of wooing, seeing Maya who I know I can be happy with, who I know can make me feel almost the same way, brings me closer to her. I believe, I'm officially going crazy.

I placed down the phone, and looked at it in solemn silence.

I had no right to worry about Max so long as my feelings were screwed up.

MAX POV:

My heart was racing out of my chest, as I tried to silently struggle out of Dylan's grip. I disapproved of that shy blush that formed on my cheeks, as a reluctant dejavu of the situation crept up into my thoughts. It was as if I was back three years, waking up with the sun radiating from the open window, with what I thought was a secure love. His arms, despite how revolting they were in my brain, felt solid and safe. His body was warm against mine, and I shunned the thought of staying near it for a second more, when my thoughts finally ran wild. Since it seemed like he was deep in sleep I took a desperate chance, and pushed with much force away from his chest, and his clinging arms, however, as I had thought this action awoke him.

With the opening of his eyes, he yawned in a familiar fashion and sat up stretching along the way. Then he spoke similar words to me, once again spiraling me back into times where we were together.

"Morning." His voice was scratchy in a way that makes you want to smile, and his tilted grin was stunning. My mind waged war against itself to keep me from giving him a kind reply. When at last my conscience side won over my giddy personality, I proudly said back to him, in a unmistakably harsh tone, "What the heck happened last night? Why am I here?"

By this time I was far from the bed, ready to take flight from the room, that I had noticed hadn't changed much since I left, as soon as I was informed of the history of last night's events.

At my question, he scoffed, and taunted me with another question, "You don't remember?"

My blush grew redder, yet this time from rage as his voice toyed with me.

"Well considering you were dead beat drunk, I guess that makes sense." His tone was condescending and egocentric, but maybe that's just the abhorrence talking.

"Just tell me what the heck happened." My voice was not as stone cold as I had intended, but it made my point clear.

"Ok, ok, hold your horses. Look, last night, you called me at like one in the morning." He paused and smiled, as I looked down in shame, wondering as to why in the world I would call him. "And you were talking in slurs that no one in the world could have interpreted it. But finally I got you to calm the heck down and you told me where you were. So I came to pick you up. I must admit you're pretty cute when your totally drunk." His smile was once again broad and bright, and I stood there and listened in agony.

"Why didn't you just take me home?" I interrogated further, trying to find a way to blame him.

"I tried, when I got to the front of Fang's place, you went wild." With this sentence my face was scarlet.

"You told me to take you to my place…so I did. You climbed into bed with me, and clung on like it was life or death. Not that I minded." Now his smile was boastful, and I hated every second standing in his territory. My humiliation was on such a high scale it seemed that my legs would not push themselves to work.

My body function finally decided to let me take control, Dylan's voice stopped me at the door.

"You don't have a ride or a money darling."

At first I believed he had robbed me of my things in an attempt to stop my leaving, before I realized that I had taken no car to the bar, and when I looked in my wallet, there was a dainty whisky smell, and it was cleaned out of cash. I turned around to see a smug Dylan leaning one the door frame.

"Need a ride?"

The ten minute car ride felt like eternity, as his side ward glances caught my eye, and I failed to hide my red cheeks.

When the car finally pulled in for a stop in front of Fang's apartment I made a quick escape out of the side door, with a barely audible, thanks.

However, he stopped me mid way to the entrance.

"Look Max." His expression had transformed from an ambience of confidence, to one of a grave man.

"I…I want to start over. I really do Max. I was stupid, and you can't believe how sorry I am." The innocence in his voice drew me closer a step, subconsciencly.

"Dylan…." My voice was meek and quiet, something I disliked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Max."

His eyes pierced my heart, and I looked back at Fang's apartment, I looked back and found my heart crashing to the floor, realizing that Maya and Fang might be in there together as Dylan and I spoke. The insecure part of me, combined with a heart wrenching pain allowed me to consider the possibility of letting Dylan back into my life. It would be simple again, it would be easy, with one word: yes. But…it would be a lie. I had given way to my emotions and there was no turning them away.

"I'm sorry Dylan…but I like someone. I'm….I'm sorry." There was no reason for my apology, yet looking into his eyes, I felt a sick remorse.

"Do I know him?" There was rage, and disappointment in his eyes, and I understood he was asking if it was Fang. Not wanting a confrontation, i replied with a sad, "No."

He nodded, and turned wordlessly around back into his car, and drove away.

I stared off at him with regret and relief, and once again pain.

FANG POV:

I came down the elevator trying to clear my mind, and as I walked to the outside I saw a car pulling up in the parking lot. Max came out in a flash, and I sighed with relief. I was ready to dash to her, until Dylan came jogging after her from the car. My heart stopped beating, and my lungs wouldn't permit air in to my lungs.

What the hell was she doing with him?

I hid behind a wall, wondering why I was scared of my discovery by the two. I could hear their conversation quite barely.

"Look Max."

"I…I want to start over. I really do Max. I was stupid, and you can't believe how sorry I am."

I waited eagerly for her to shoot him down, for her angry shouts to drive him away, and it was as if a stake went through me when a shy, wavering voice came from her.

"Dylan…." My mind went blank with jealously, she wasn't considering saying yes was she?

"Everyone deserves a second chance Max." Yeah, anyone but you.

I was just about to come and pull Max away from the scene when her voice spoke once more.

"I'm sorry Dylan…but I like someone. I'm…I'm sorry."

The world seemed to stop moving as I waited to hear further into the conversation.

"Do I know him?" Dylan's tone was clearly directed towards me, and with a growing anticipation I waited for her answer.

It was soft, and ashamed, barely noticed by my ear. Yet it was a clear, "No."

I could hear the screech of Dylan's car as he drove away from the scene, and the silence in the streets grew louder and louder.

Nothing in the world seemed to matter any longer. A deep depression flew over me and I stood there waiting for Max to walk in and discover me lingering by the door.

I now knew how Max felt for me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews! I'm sorry it has been like a month since I updated, and I said that I would start updating more often :( Haha but it's better late than never right? And I realize that lately I haven't been putting in a lot of FAX. So for this chapter I hope you enjoy the small portion of fax ;) Sorry if it isn't the best chapter! Please leave any comments that you have about my writing so that I can improve and tell me if you liked it or not :) Thanks ! Have fun reading :D **

MAX POV:

As the distance between Dylan's car increased, my sense of grief deepened. What in the world was I suppose to be doing now? There was no excuse left for me to run away from the horror of the unknown that awaited me just a few floors up. I thought of escaping to my office, and discovered in my hang over state that it was Saturday, the day which I am, sadly, excused from work. My body shook from the brisk morning air, and the pounding in my head hurt in harmony with my aching heart. I can only imagine how grim I looked from afar, as I saw the shocked expression of the lobby guard, when he had come out to check why I was standing in the parking lot for such a long time. He tipped his hat towards me shyly, and stumbled back into the warmth of the lobby. After seeing him, my mind regained a small portion of reality, and grudgingly I began to walk inside after him. I dragged myself into the elevator, no doubt with stares from the residents that had woken up early enough to be down in the lobby, along with the guard. However my mind was occupied by a series of questions that made me shiver worse that the cold wind. What if Maya was still there? What is she makes up with him, and he hates me for being so rude to her? What if…what if I lose him? My thoughts only increased the head pain, so shook all of my thoughts out. Perhaps I was still a tad drunk, but I suddenly gained courage as the elevator doors opened. I pushed myself forward towards the door and took out my keys and unlocked the door. Slowly I creeped in, and looked at my surroundings. There were no traces of a vicious blood bath which I had hoped for, and I walked further into the room and sat silently on the couch, heaving a sigh. Even though inevitable I was glad to have avoided Fang for a bit.

My mind becoming more at ease in the quite room, I laid back only too feel a cold substance touch my neck.

"GAH!" I screamed in shock and shot up out of the couch and glared back towards my attacker, to see a smirking Fang holding a can of beer in his hands, the icy culprit.

"What the heck Fang!" The unexpected moment seemed to have allowed me to cross the threshold back into sanity and I spoke with a calm, slightly agitated tone.

"That's what you get." He spoke in a mocking tone, and took a sip of the beer whiled I glared at him.

"For what?" Still in my hang over, and getting more annoyed at life I folded my arms and waited for his answer.

"Standing me up for dinner." He continued to drink the beer, which I just remembered that I purchased while I tried to stop myself from smiling. It was a relief that Fang had not mentioned Maya, and the awkwardness I anticipated shot from my mind.

In the end my facial muscles let loose and I grinned broadly. "Sorry about that."

"Why are you smiling? Huh? What did you do? Find someone better to eat dinner with?" Fang turned his back to me while saying this sentence, and I laughed at his childish tone.

I laughed and walked up to him, saying, "Why are you jealous?"

He put his finger in between my eyes and pushed farther away.

"You smell disgusting. Seriously. How much did drink? You're making me gag. Go take a shower." I smiled and breathed on him playfully while he pretended to gag. As he turned away, I walked towards my room with the feeling of relief filling my lungs, and wondering what I was so worried about earlier.

The refreshing feeling of a shower was exuberant, and I almost exclaimed as I walked out and felt the cool air brush against my skin. I smiled at Fang who was sitting on the couch. He put on his best mad expression and refused to look me in the eyes.

I walked over towards Fang, and stood over him reading his script. "I'm sorry. Ok?" He once again turned his back towards me and scoffed.

I hugged his neck and sat on the couch with him and repeated my apology.

He tugged at my arms attempting a release, but I clutched him tighter and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Get off you enormous gorilla." His half hearted insult made me laugh, and I hung on closer to him.

This playful ambience was absent for a long time, the feeling of just being friends, and nothing else stressful was nice. For the moment I let myself go back to the time before I fell for him, when it was just an amazing friendship that we shared. Before I began feeling self conscious around him, before he made me blush. If I could be like this forever, then there would be no problems right? Would I be ok with just being his friend…and nothing more?

My grip began to loosen as I contemplated the thought, and suddenly I felt my body become elevated. Fang had stood up, and when this registered I tried quickly to climb down from his back, but he clutched my legs and began to run widely around the room. I held on tightly as his speed increased, and started screaming and laughing, thoughts away from my head.

"S-stop it you idiot!" I yelled out and he ran faster, until finally his stamina began to falter, and the threw me onto his bed.

He stared down at me laughing and breathing hard, and I sat up and smiled.

The silence was comfortable and secure, and I laid back down with glee in my spirit.

I felt him sit down next to be still breathing quickly. I took this time to plot my revenge, and stole a glance up towards him. He was sitting next to me on the edge of the bed with his back turned away. I sat up quietly and began to tickle him.

"Hey. What the he-he-hey ! Stop it!" I managed to force a couple laughs out of him before he seized my arms. He pushed me down on the bed, and began to attack back.

"Ahahahahhahaha-sto-ahhaha-stop!" My breaths were short and I failed at stopping him from pinning me down and tickling me.

After what felt like forever, he finally stopped, and grinned towards me, who was still letting out a couple of giggles.

"Don't even try." His voice was mischievous, and he playfully held my wrists at the sides of head.

I smiled and struggled to get out from his grip, and he laughed at my squirming.

"Get off me before I castrate you." I tried to sound fierce, yet it seemed to be funny because Fang began laughing once more.

While in the midst of his laughter I finally realized what position we were in, and I could feel the uninvited head fill up my cheeks.

I tried to turn away from him, but it seemed like he had already seen my unfortunate expression.

"You nervous Max?" I blushed harder, against my will, at his words, and said nothing in response only making my situation worse.

He leaned in towards my face, and looked in to my eyes. "Do you like me being on top of you?"

"You. Are. Disgusting! Now get off me!" I yelled and began to try and push him off, but like before my attempts were of no use.

"Well from the shade of tomato on your face it doesn't look like I was the one thinking something inappropriate." He grinned his face still too close to mine, and the embarrassment gleamed on my face.

"Just get off!" I yelled, and he laughed and taunted me once more.

"Do you like me that much Max?" I must have been red as paint at his words, and I stared at him speechless and nervous, still using all of my strength to try and get out of his grip.

Finally he leaned down not an inch away from my face, "Want me to kiss you?"


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry this is such a short chapter and I know I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER :( I apologize and I will upload a better one next time, there have just been somethings going on lately. Once again I apologize please do enjoy this chapter for now! Please feel free to post any thoughts on this chapter whether or not you guys liked it and if you guys didn't like it! Always open to critics :D Thanks happy reading

FANG POV:

"Get off me before I castrate you." Max's tone sounded much like a puppy first learning how to bark. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was adorable. Everything Max did was adorable. I suddenly realized how close this adorable creature was to me when a light blush overtook her cheeks and her eyes nonchalantly avoided mine. Just the fact that I had the ability to make her blush put a smile on my face. I got closer and whispered to her, "You nervous Max?" gaining great glee from the cherry red color on her face and a semi-agitated scream, "You. Are. Disgusting! Now get off me!" I held strong to her wrists teasing at her inability to escape and taunted further by disclosing her embarrassment. "Well from the shade of tomato on your face it doesn't look like I was the one thinking something inappropriate." My smile stretched from cheek to cheek as Max's expression tripled with humiliation, a cute humiliation. "Just get off!" She yelled, in her usual irritated tone. How could someone look so wonderful being angry. Without thinking I blurted out the words, "Do you like me that much Max?" Her reaction was strange, her eyes quivered as if I had uncovered a deep dark secret and although she still struggled against my restraint her expression was still. Even though I knew it was probably just my over active imagination, in my mind, Max was about to say yes. Like some kind of possessed idiot, I leaned down closer to her face, not an inch of space between us and asked her, "Want me to kiss you?" Her body went limb and I stopped breathing. In the two seconds of silence before her lips began to move felt like an eternity. She would take it as a joke and try to shove me off again that was for sure. To Max this was all a joke, but for some reason in that moment I was tired of all the jokes. I don't know what took over me but in that two seconds the thought of her pushing me away was horrible, even if I was to be rejected afterwards I was going to make sure she knew that at least this time, it was true. So after two seconds of an awkward silence Max's lips twitched, sure to have a snarky remark to come after, but before she could say anything I kissed her. I closed the small gap between my face and Max's and kissed her. My grip on her wrists were released and I brought one hand to her waist and the other to her cheek and pulled her closer to me, losing my mind to the desire to be closer to her. Then what almost made me think I was in a dream was the feeling of Max's hands gripping on to my shirt. It was seconds before I realized, Max was kissing me back. She wasn't pushing me away but holding me closer and the slap that I was expecting had never came. I pulled apart minutes later just to check if I was actually kissing Max. I nudged slightly away from her lips and looked into her eyes and I could hear the sound of her breath slightly more heavy than earlier. Suddenly not caring whether or not this was reality I pulled Max back into a kiss and did so until the sound of my homophone starting ringing. Obviously in this situation one does not answer the phone, so I let it ring into oblivion but the voice message system went off: Beep. This is Fang, I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you.

- Hey Fang. This is Maya I know you must be feeling a little awkward about yesterday. I'm sorry I just barged in like that but I'm so glad that we decided to work things out. I'll drop by later tonight and make you some of that ravioli that you love. I've missed you Fang.


End file.
